Aldéran 24 : Jeux de miroirs
by iloveharlock
Summary: Aldéran a disparu, sans l'ombre d'une piste. Les Skendromme ont perdu leur empire familial. Un jour, il réapparait, passé à l'ennemie – à moins qu'il ne soit, lui, la première victime
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Albator passa la main sur son front, épuisé.

- Tu ne peux pas faire mieux, Toshy ?

- Cela fait une semaine que tu me poses la même question ? Et ma réponse n'a pas changé.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige reporta le regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur posé à côté de lui dans la bibliothèque de _La Roseraie_.

L'enregistrement avait été un montage de ce que les caméras disposées le long des Voies Rapides, là où avait eu lieu l'attentat et c'était la meilleure vue d'ensemble de ce qui s'était passé ce matin là. Et maintenant que l'on savait ce que l'on cherchait, Toshiro avait soigneusement fait sa compil.

_La tireuse blonde était apparue au loin, juste derrière la rambarde de sécurité, bien campée sur ses deux pieds. Elle avait épaulé son lance-roquettes et n'avait pas eu une hésitation, ajustant prestement sa cible avant de presser la détente. _

_Et le projectile était parti droit sur le tout-terrain couleur de neige qui ne quittait pas la cinquième bande de circulation, dans l'incapacité de se rabattre pour quitter la ligne de mire._

_La porte côté conducteur s'était ouverte et Aldéran avait jailli du véhicule une fraction de seconde avant que la roquette ne pulvérise l'habitacle._

_Le tout-terrain avait percuté la berme centrale, plusieurs fois, avant de s'arrêter._

- Ce gosse a des réflexes dépassant l'imagination ! En revanche, pas de caméras dans cette canalisation, Aldéran a été hors de vue dès que le souffle de l'explosion l'a projeté plus encore en contrebas. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où et dans quel état il a atterri.

- Je sais…

- Pour en revenir aux caméras, celles de la Voie Rapide, elles ne sont pas pourvues de scans thermiques, reprit Toshiro. Je ne peux donc te dire si Aldéran est… Ou si un autre véhicule a pu s'approcher de lui via une entrée latérale de la canalisation et l'emporter.

- S'il s'était rompu le cou, on l'aurait retrouvé, gronda Albator qui avait appuyé ses mains au manteau de la cheminée.

- As-tu pris une décision, mon vieil ami ? fit doucement l'âme de l'_Arcadia_ qui se trouvait toujours en orbite de Ragel.

- Il faut attendre.

Le pirate pu alors presque percevoir le sursaut physique de Toshiro.

- C'est bien toi qui a dit « attendre » ?

- Oui. Que veux-tu donc que nous fassions. Chercher Aldéran dans cette galaxie de sept planètes, il y a des années, entre Huven où le _Light_ s'était crashé et Junab où sa navette de sauvetage avait coulé, c'était simple !…

- Heu, Albator, nous n'avions pas retrouvé le gamin. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire dans cette situation : Ragel compte trois dizaines de millions d'individus. Ce n'est plus une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais une infinitésimale aiguille dans une colossale botte de foin !

- Surtout, cette fois, il y a intention malveillante derrière la disparation de ton fils, releva doucement Toshiro qui aurait donné tous ses circuits et son immortalité pour pouvoir réconforter et serrer son ami dans ses bras. Cela n'a aucun sens, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- J'ai parfaitement compris, moi aussi. D'un côté on signe l'arrêt de mort d'Aldie, et d'un autre on l'aurait récupéré vivant et depuis lors séquestré, les dieux seuls savent dans quelles terribles conditions ! Les Polices, le SIGiP et les amis d'Aldie sont sur le coup.

- Comme d'hab. on va dire, grommela Toshiro. Malheureusement, plus le temps passe, plus les situations dans lesquelles Aldie se retrouve sont graves…

Il y eut ensuite un long silence, que se décida à rompre l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Comment va Hoby, et surtout Karémyne ?

- Hoby est accablé mais Karry est complètement effondrée. Tout comme pour Dankest, _Skendromme Industry_ était un de ses enfants.

- Il reste le deuxième actionnaire majoritaire.

- Mais les chantiers navals ne sont plus à lui, il n'a plus à prendre les décisions, et même s'il peut s'opposer à une décision le système démocratique de Dankest veut une majorité de votes à un Conseil et non le veto de l'actionnaire majoritaire. _SI_ est fichue pour les Skendromme… Alors, avec Aldie disparu, c'est la totale. Car il ne faut pas non plus rejeter l'hypothèse où c'est un cadavre que l'on a emporté.

- Je t'interdis de songer à cela !

- Il faut garder en tête cette possibilité, insista Albator. Il le faut, pour ne pas souffrir plus encore le jour où nous saurons.

- Albator, je…

- La ferme ! intima le pirate en refermant l'ordinateur alors que Karémyne entrait dans la bibliothèque.

Il sourit.

- Mon amour !

Contre son cœur, il sentit battre le cœur de la troisième et dernière rose de sa vie.

- Rien ne change pour ce soir ? murmura-t-il.

- Ayvanère et ses trois fils viennent dîner. A eux aussi, il faut remonter le moral. Allons faire quelques pas, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et tout en songeant au sort, sans nul doute sordide de son fils, Albator tenta de faire bonne figure et accompagna son épouse pour une courte promenade car le soleil tapait dur.

**2.**

Pour ce qui était des terribles conditions de détention, Aldéran donnait, jour après jour.

Au saut du lit, Aldéran était rapidement passé sous la douche puis il s'était dirigé vers la piscine à terrasses pour l'heure de brasses quotidienne.

Depuis le balcon de l'une de ses fenêtres, Tervysse suivait les évolutions aquatiques de son involontaire pensionnaire roux, sauf que ce dernier était le seul à savoir qu'il n'était pas là de sa propre volonté !

« Tu es le mâle dans toute sa splendeur, Aldéran Skendromme. Tous les mâles de ta famille le sont. Et les femelles de la mienne ont toujours bavé devant vous ! Et là, j'ai l'occasion de rêve de nous venger, et je ne m'en prive pas… ».

Revenant dans son boudoir, elle sonna et un valet se présenta quelques instants plus tard.

- Madame ?

Tervysse lui lança un flacon de médicaments.

- Fais porter cela à l'appartement d'Aldéran. Ce sont les prescriptions du Dr Chum et il doit prendre ces cachets trois fois par jour. Déposez le flacon près de son assiette pour le petit déjeuner.

- A vos ordres, Madame.

Le valet sorti, Tervysse ôta sa robe de chambre, se glissa sous la douche, avant d'appeler sa masseuse.

En légère et moulante robe d'un bleu ciel assortie à ses yeux, Tervysse était entrée dans sa salle à manger principale. Aldéran était déjà présent, venant juste d'arriver, et il se leva.

- Je vois que tu te souviens des règles de politesse que je t'ai faites inculquer. Tu es un élève doué.

- Là au moins, je me souviens de quelque chose…

Il désigna la pile de journaux sur une table entre la table du repas et le coin repos.

- Répète-le-moi encore… Je porte le même nom que cet empire dont tu es la présidente ?

- Ton nom est très répandu, mentit une fois de plus effrontément Tervysse, avec un coup d'œil vers la soubrette qui lui servait ses œufs.

- Les autres journaux ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Détruits. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Aldéran ne lira nulle part qu'on le recherche.

- Et que ça continue !

Aldéran leva le nez de ses grillades, n'ayant prêté aucune attention au petit aparté entre la maîtresse de maison et sa servante.

- Alors, c'est quoi, le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Tu te souviens de celui d'hier ?

- Non, pas trop… C'est nébuleux…

- Le Dr Chum viendra tout à l'heure, faire sauter les points de suture de ta blessure au front. Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite.

Du coin de l'œil, Tervysse s'assura qu'Aldéran avalait une de ses cachets avec une gorgée de café et se sentit rassurée.

- Je ne pouvais prendre ma semaine, jeta-t-elle soudain. J'ai trop à faire avec ma nouvelle société. Toi, tu peux te reposer, te maintenir en forme, chevaucher. Je serai là vendredi soir. Et nous aurons tout le week-end pour nous !

- Et, que ferons-nous ?

Tervysse se leva pour s'approcher alors de lui, une main sur la sienne.

- Tu verras que tu te rappelleras certaines choses alors. Crois-moi, là c'est moi qui te chevaucherai, et inversement !

Et ne pouvant attendre, elle saisit entre ses mains le visage d'Aldéran pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et l'incendier d'un baiser.

- Tervysse !

- Quoi, ça te déplaît ? s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

- Oui, non, je ne sais pas…

- Et ça t'a fait quelque chose ? insista-t-elle.

- Assez… Tu es redoutable ! Oh oui, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas, et tu es directe ! ajouta-t-il alors que Tervysse avait refermé ses doigts dans son entrejambes. Tu es obligée de faire ça ?

- Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas d'ici vendredi soir.

- Le temps va me paraître long.

- Tu as à _La Citadelle_ à ta disposition.

- Merci.

Tervysse finit sa coupe de fruits, s'essuya les lèvres et se leva.

- Termine tranquillement, moi j'ai mon premier Conseil d'Administration !

- Bonne chance.

- Merci.

Passant devant la soubrette, Tervysse baissa le ton.

- Qu'il prenne les médocs, sans en oublier un, c'est primordial.

- Bien, Madame.

Juste avant son départ, Tervysse avait fait venir le Dr Thond Chum à son bureau.

- Les cachets, ça marche ?

- Ces neuroleptiques brouillent le peu de conscience qui pourraient subsister. Il ne se souviendra de rien tant qu'il suivra mon traitement qui renvoie dans le néant le peu qui pourrait lui revenir.

- Tout ce que j'espérais ! Continuez, Docteur.

Et ce fut l'esprit libre que Tervysse quitta un domaine où son prisonnier de luxe avait juste opté pour une longue séance de bronzage sur sa propre terrasse.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Au Manoir familial, Karémyne s'était rendue dans le bureau aux murs de bois, immense, au plafond si haut placé, celui de son père, le sien, et désormais de son fils.

- Hoby, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je t'ai tellement déçu… Il faut que je parte.

- Où cela ? glapit-elle ?

- Auprès des parents de ma femme. Je crois qu'il me faut décompresser, oublier. Mais, pas avant que… ?

- Oui, Hoby ?

- Pas avant que je ne sache pour Aldie et qu'il ne soit revenu parmi nous !

- Merci, Hoby.

- Mais, ce n'était que le minimum que je puisse faire, maman ! Aucune nouvelle ?

- Rien…

La tête dans les mains, Hoby s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai été en-dessous de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as fait ce que tu pensais le mieux, au mieux, mon petit chéri, assura Karémyne en lui étreignant les épaules. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je savais, mais l'instinct c'est inné. Tu l'as, c'est indéniable, mais tu as le cœur trop pur que pour voir le mal absolu en face de toi. Je ne t'ai pas armé pour une adversaire comme Tervysse Nol.

- Je connais son dossier, d'actionnaire, de membre du Conseil, d'amie aussi à toi, mais si tu peux m'en dire plus ? C'est inutile, désormais, mais malgré tout j'aimerais comprendre comment je me suis avoir, et comment j'ai perdu _SI_ et Aldéran.

- C'est difficile, Hoby…

- Raconte, maman, intima-t-il.

* * *

Assise sur le balcon du bureau, entre deux vasques de fleurs, Karémyne se confia alors sur son passé avec Guélyre et Tervysse No.

- Guélyre était ma meilleure amie… Nous nous étions connues au bac à sable quasi. En tout cas, sa famille était régulièrement invitée ici, et mes parents et moi à leur résidence sur pilotis du lac. Notre amitié ne s'est jamais démentie, au Pensionnat, nous occupions des chambres voisines. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé sur nous, à l'époque, mais elles étaient totalement infondées. Contrairement à certaines de nos camarades du même âge, nous étions encore assez innocentes. Je te rassure, Hoby, on s'est bien rattrapées ensuite !

Hoby eut un petit rire, ce qui amusa Karémyne.

- Oui, il est un fait avéré que les enfants prennent toujours leurs parents pour des vieillards coincés et sans imagination, en oubliant que nous avons eu votre âge. Crois-moi, j'étais bien entraînée quand ton père m'est tombé dessus – au propre comme au figuré – mais ce n'était quand même rien à ce qu'il m'a fait encore découvrir.

- Il est indéniable que papa a été plutôt productif, gloussa Hoby avant de la laisser poursuivre.

- A partir de l'Université, nous nous sommes un peu perdues de vues. J'étudiais la Gestion Financière ainsi que l'Ingénierie et Guélyre étant déjà enceinte de son premier enfant, elle n'entendait pas travailler de sa vie. Elle a perdu ce bébé suite à une partie fine un peu trop agitée et là on a renoué, j'ai tenté de la réconforter. Et on s'est retrouvées complices comme si quatre années ne s'étaient pas écoulées. Guélyre s'était pratiquement installée à _La Roseraie_ que papa venait de me faire bâtir.

Karémyne fit une légère grimace.

- Oui, maman ? pria Hoby pour l'encourager à reprendre son récit.

- Là, une autre rumeur a couru : qu'elle avait tenté d'user de ses charmes sur mon père ! Elle a toujours nié, mais au fond de moi, je pense que c'était néanmoins la vérité !

- Et, est-ce que Dankest… ? souffla son fils, estomaqué.

- Non, il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien. Un trait de famille chez les mâles de la famille ! D'ailleurs, même s'il avait voulu, il n'y avait pas de temps libre dans sa vie pour se faire une femme de l'âge de sa fille ! Ma mère s'est d'ailleurs rapidement arrangée pour que Guélyre rentre chez elle et fasse sa vie !

Hoby alla à une petite table, saisit la carafe d'eau additionnée de glaçons et de rondelles de citron, remplit deux verres.

- Merci, Hoby.

- Mais Guélyre est demeurée une de tes meilleurs amies ?

- Oui. Ce qu'elle faisait de son cul ne regardait qu'elle ! Peu après, on va dire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Elle s'est mariée, a mis Tervysse puis Jorhel au monde. C'étaient deux adorables enfants, j'adorais m'occuper d'eux et je ne rêvais que d'avoir les miens.

- Et papa t'est tombé dessus !

De la tête, sa mère approuva, sourire soudain narquois aux lèvres.

- Je crois que lui aussi, Guélyre aurait aimé se le faire, gloussa-t-elle. Mais vu que déjà moi je n'arrivais pour ainsi dire pas à le coincer entre deux portes et à la retenir bien longtemps, elle a dû renoncer.

Hoby s'assombrit.

- On dirait que les femelles Nol n'ont guère eu de chance avec les mâles de notre famille !

- On peut dire ça. Mais cela ne nous a pas empêchée, Guélyre et moi de demeurer proches, de nous voir régulièrement, en revanche nos enfants ne se sont pour ainsi dire jamais côtoyés. Ils avaient leurs Nounous, leurs vies. Jorhel a toujours été fragile et donc il était très couvé. Quant à Tervysse, jouer à la banquière l'amusait beaucoup, dès lors cela faisait peu de points communs avec les deux terreurs qu'étaient tes aînés, trois terreurs avec Eryna qui était un véritable garçon manqué. Oui, toutes les situations changent, évoluent ! Tervysse a racheté une banque, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite. Ses connaissances, ses relations, ont été précieuses au sein de _SI_ et elle a financé plus d'un de nos projets.

- Une femme somme toute assez redoutable, commenta Hoby.

- Une grande soif de pouvoir derrière son attitude sage, froide même, et ses tailleurs sur mesure couverts de breloques bien brillantes, conclut amèrement Karémyne.

- Avec son réseau de sociétés et forcément d'hommes de paille, il a dû finalement lui être facile de réunir 21% des parts, ajouta Hoby.

- Comme j'ai souvent fait moi-même, tout comme mon père, quand nous voulions atteindre un objectif. Nous nous sommes peu arrêtés à des principes. Mais nous n'avons jamais volé son entreprise à un rival, ce fut toujours à la loyale, enfin dans la mesure du possible – il y a d'inévitables accrocs à la probité…

Elle soupira.

- Si on s'en tient à la stricte opération stratégique et financière, Tervysse l'a joué de façon magistrale, il faut le reconnaître ! Mais…

- Oui, maman ?

- Dans la certitude où elle n'aurait pas dévoilé son jeu sans avoir ses arrières assurés…

- Les Actions Fantômes ?

- Oui.

- Quelle que soit la manière, elle a su que nous ne pouvions nous en servir à temps lors de ce Conseil d'Administration. J'espère ne pas avoir à envisager le pire.

- Elle aurait été jusque là ? s'alarma Hoby.

- Comme je viens de te le dire : il faut parfois user de tous les moyens pour obtenir ce que tu désires. Toi, mon petit, tu n'auras pas eu le temps d'apprendre cette leçon. Envie de savoir d'autres choses ? Je crois t'avoir tout dit.

- Merci, maman, fit-il en l'étreignant.

* * *

- Quand est-ce qu'il revient, papa ? questionna Albior.

- Il a dû s'absenter, pour une durée indéterminée, fit Ayvanère en embrassant les joues du garçonnet, faisant glisser son doigt sur la balafre de sa joue. Il reviendra quand il le pourra. Ca pourrait être long.

- Je suis très patient !

- C'est très bien, mon petit amour.

Albior eut une moue malicieuse.

- Pourquoi « petit » ?

- Mon grand amour !


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Jarvyl Ouzer qui dirigeait l'AL-99 lors des absences – volontaires ou non – de son Colonel, s'était rendu à son tour sur les lieux de l'attentat.

- Colonel Jorande, fit-il en reconnaissant le Militaire du SIGiP qui était un des amis d'Aldéran. On vous a mis sur l'enquête ?

- Non, répondit Gomen Jorande. Je ne suis plus dans le service actif depuis quelques années déjà. Je suis Instructeur au Camp Militaire pour nos jeunes recrues. Je voulais juste me renseigner aussi sur les premiers résultats.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, avec un certain déplaisir, vers un très, trop, jeune Inspecteur.

- Où en êtes-vous, Inspecteur Lhunge ?

- C'est difficile de progresser dans une enquête sans indices, avoua de fait l'inexpérimenté jeune homme que ses deux interlocuteurs impressionnaient visiblement.

- Aucun indice ? Non, c'est impossible, gronda en retour Gomen. Cet endroit n'a rien d'une scène d'investigation nickel. Et bien que, justement, il y ait une surabondance d'éléments à prendre en considération, vos recherches sont ciblées.

- Cet endroit n'a pas été choisi au hasard, reprit Aden Lhunge. Cette portion de canalisation est connue pour servir, de nuit, de lieu de rendez-vous à des clochards, des drogués et autres petits trafiquants. Il y a donc effectivement une masse ingérable d'indices. On a prélevé des échantillons de ce qui paraissaient être les traces de sang les plus récentes, ainsi que des traces de passage de véhicule. Les analyses sont en cours. C'est donc à vous que je les transmets, Lieutenant Ouzer ?

- En effet, confirma le courtaud leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Poursuivez avec l'identification de cette tireuse et sur son arme, ajouta le Militaire du SIGiP. Et envoyez en priorité le résultat de l'analyse de l'épave.

- A vos ordres.

Jarvyl et Gomen prirent l'escalier d'évacuation d'urgence pour rejoindre l'aire de la Voie Rapide où ils avaient laissé leurs véhicules.

- Je n'ai pas voulu décourager plus encore ce gamin, mais il est quasiment impossible de retrouver dans ce dépotoir un quelconque indice, utile, pour tirer d'éventuelles conclusions de ce qui s'est passé, fit ce dernier.

- Je ne peux que partager cet avis.

Gomen fronça les sourcils.

- Que regardez-vous sur votre tablette.

- Le Service de Communications de _Skendromme Industry_ est en train d'annoncer que Tervysse Nol en prend officiellement la direction. La famille d'Aldie a perdu l'entreprise qui porte son nom…

- Cela fera certainement une conséquente perte de revenus annuels, bien qu je doute qu'ils le sentent vraiment passer, et d'ailleurs je suis certain d'autre part que leur priorité va à Aldie !

- Bien sûr, approuva Jarvyl. Je vous mettrai en copie de tout ce que cet Inspecteur me fera parvenir.

- Merci.

Après une solide poignée de main, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

* * *

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'infliger ça, ma douce.

- Je le réalise à présent, murmura Karémyne alors que son regard s'était embué sous les larmes qui montaient. J'ai fait donner des Conférences de Presse, très souvent, dont l'image de ma Représentante devant l'enseigne des chantiers navals m'est plus que familière, je te prie de le croire. Mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots… Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait arriver un jour ! Dankest, moi, et même Hoby avons tout fait pour conserver le pouvoir entre nos mains. Ambitions futiles, n'est-il pas ?

- C'était votre entreprise, reprit doucement le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Dankest est parti de rien, enfin avec le soutien financier familial, mais _SI_ a commencé avec seulement quelques usines d'assemblage et une section de développement des appareils galactiques. Et aujourd'hui _SI_ est la référence en matière de vaisseaux ! Je ne peux que reconnaître ce tour de force. Tu as baigné, ta vie durant dans ce monde. Tu as littéralement biberonné à _SI _!

Elle soupira.

- Si seulement ça avait pu être une belle bataille, une de ses opérations boursières où les deux parties sont enragées… Nous n'avons pas vu venir le coup et Tervysse est sortie comme un diable de sa boîte.

- Elle n'a pas parlé des Actions Fantômes, releva Hoby. Elle ne les aurait pas en sa possession ?

Karémyne haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Ce qui lui importe, c'est que ce soient nous qui ne puissions nous en servir ! Le reste…

- La Police va l'interroger, perquisitionner ?

- Pourquoi donc ? Qu'elle se soit emparée de _SI_ ne signifie pas forcément qu'elle ait commandité l'assassinat d'Aldéran, protesta Karémyne dans un sursaut. On ne peut pas accuser les gens ainsi, nous sommes dans un état de droit, Hoby ! Après tout, Aldéran à une ribambelle d'ennemis qui attendent, ticket numéroté à la main, pour lui faire un mauvais sort… Emmène-moi faire un tour, Albator, je ne peux pas rester ici.

Hoby regarda ses parents qui sortaient du salon et alors seulement, il laissa les larmes couler.

**5.**

Jorhel Nol serra fortement sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Tu es toujours bien pâle, mon échalas, fit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Comme toujours. Je ne supporte pas le soleil aussi, tu le sais très bien !

- J'espère que tu ne me couves pas un microbe, ajouta-t-elle en lui fermant mieux son écharpe.

- Je suis toujours en train de servir d'incubateur à un virus, d'un bout à l'autre de l'année, et ce depuis mes premiers pas, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Chaque hiver tu me fais une pneumonie qui manque t'emporter !

- Là, nous sommes en plein été, la taquina-t-il encore. Mais j'adore quand tu prends soin de moi.

- Je suis ta grande sœur, c'est mon rôle. Tout s'est bien passé ici ?

- A part que ton invité s'ennuie à périr…

- Il est hors de question de le laisser sortir avant que je n'aie fini de le recadrer, siffla-t-elle en passant dans un salon s'asseyant tandis qu'il lui servait un thé glacé. Est-ce qu'il a assimilé l'histoire que nous lui avons servie ?

Jorhel acquiesça de la tête avant de prendre place en face d'elle.

- Un cousin éloigné, un accident d'où la perte de ses souvenirs et le fait que tu sois une parente adorable qui l'a accueilli !

- Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, remarqua Tervysse. Il y a quelque part dans notre arbre généalogique au moins deux noms de Skendromme.

- Il a fait des recherches sur l'ordinateur bridé que tu as mis à sa disposition et il a effectivement ressorti l'arbre généalogique. J'avais réussi juste à temps à y implanter son propre nom !

Elle eut un éclatant sourire et un regard tendre pour son cadet.

- Jorhel, tu as réussi là un impressionnant travail de programmation, une réalité virtuelle à grande échelle tout en la limitant dans l'espace de _La Citadelle_, le félicita-t-elle.

- Je n'y serais pas arrivé si Chum ne l'avait pas fait dormir deux jours complet après les premiers diagnostics pour que je puisse finir mes programmations. Mais ne te réjouis pas non plus, soeurette, le plus dur reste à venir. Il va te falloir te le mettre dans la poche !

- Dans le plumard, ce sera déjà bien, ricana Tervysse. Pour le reste, sans points de repère, dans l'ignorance complète de ce qui l'entoure, il ne pourra que se référer à moi, justement. Je vais te le mener par le bout du nez, ensuite je pourrai le promener comme un véritable toutou en laisse. Et de toute façon, les inhibiteurs de volonté et de souvenirs de Chum le rendent aussi malléable et soumis qu'une poupée. Une jolie poupée !

- Pour un plan remonté dans l'urgence, tu t'es bien débrouillée, toi aussi.

Elle éclata de rire.

- J'avoue que j'avais à peine donné l'ordre qu'on l'explose que c'est tout mon corps qui a réagi au souvenir de ce que les femelles de notre famille ressentaient pour les mâles Skendromme ! Il me le fallait, d'une manière ou d'une autre et j'ai eu cette amnésie en bonus. Il se pourrait bien que mes desseins les plus fous se réalisent sous peu !

Elle serra les poings et ses longs ongles manucurés et vernis de couleur vive lui rentrèrent légèrement dans la peau.

- Il faudra juste une organisation extrêmement serrée afin que je puisse l'exhiber sans permettre aux siens de parvenir à l'approcher, à lui parler, rugit-elle. Ils doivent voir, comprendre, mais surtout ne pas interférer ! Je vais leur broyer le cœur, à tous, enfin j'espère car ceux de cette engeance familiale a une sacrée tendance à se mutuellement une confiance entière et aveugle !

Elle se leva.

- Je vais en salle de sports ensuite je rendrai visite à mon invité !

* * *

Tervysse s'était invitée à dîner dans l'appartement de celui qui devait la considérer comme sa bienfaitrice.

Elle s'était réjouie de le voir apprécier le menu qu'elle avait composé et s'était contentée de lui raconter les grandes lignes de sa journée.

- Donc, tu es une femme très importante, conclut-il au moment du dessert.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que je pourrais tenir la dragée haute à plusieurs chefs d'état si je faisais chantage sur la livraison de mes vaisseaux.

- Et ces Skendromme que tu as évincés, ils risquent de te faire des misères ?

- Ils n'en ont plus le pouvoir. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis débarrassée que d'un seul d'entre eux. Karémyne est et restera mon amie, j'irai m'excuser pour le coup vache que je lui ai fait, les affaires sont les affaires mais après on se serre la main.

- Si cette femme dirigeait _SI_ avant toi, je doute qu'elle digère ce qui s'est passé !

- Les affaires, je te le répète, Aldéran, je n'ai fait que saisir ma chance !

Elle croisa les jambes.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai ouvert les portes de _La Citadelle _?

- Parce qu'en dépit de tes affaires tu as bon cœur, et que j'étais dans la merde ?

- Ca, d'une part.

- Et d'autre part ?

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Quoi, juste comme ça ?

- Je t'ai croisé un jour, il y a longtemps, mentit-elle. Je n'ai jamais oublié, j'attendais le bon moment.

- Moi, je pense que tu me croiras si je te dis que je ne m'en souviens pas, grinça Aldéran. Je n'ai pas l'impression que je sois du genre à faire une telle impression.

- On voit bien que tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu fais aux filles, rétorqua Tervysse, sincère cette fois. Tu as l'air tout doux, tout calme, racé jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais le feu qui couve est la plus intense des promesses, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Il est temps que je rafraîchisse certains souvenirs dans ta mémoire.

La mine pas trop rassurée, Aldéran s'était aussi mis debout, reculant à mesure qu'elle avançait, jusqu'au moment où le mur l'arrêta.

Tervysse n'avait pourtant rien de menaçant, c'était juste l'éclat de ses prunelles bleu glace qui était impressionnant, un peu hypnotique aussi, et tentant.

Elle s'était soigneusement préparée avant de le rejoindre, le corps massé pour le détendre, la peau imprégnée d'huiles essentielles. Il y avait jusqu'au parfum et au rouge à lèvres qu'elle portait qui était étudié pour troubler tous les sens de son partenaire.

Peut-être un peu trop musclée et séchée par le sport, Tervysse savait parfaitement jouer de ce que la nature lui avait donné et qu'elle avait sculpté avec soins. De fait, elle perçut clairement qu'Aldéran était moins sur la défensive et que d'instinct il avait retrouvé comment se servir magistralement de sa langue !

Ayant pris les choses en main, dans tous les sens du terme, elle l'avait repoussé dans la chambre, les vêtements tombant au sol les uns après les autres.

Le chevauchant sur le lit, elle songea qu'elle avait réussi au-delà de toutes espérances. Le sentait néanmoins réticent, presque lui échapper sous la déferlante des sensations qu'elle avait déclenchées, elle l'immobilisa sous elle avec une force insoupçonnée vu sa fine silhouette, avant de souder à lui en une étreinte qu'elle n'entendait pas relâcher.


	4. Chapter 4

**6.**

Son chauffeur lui ouvrant la porte de sa limousine, Tervysse en descendit et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Pour elle, un mois après son « coup d'état », tout était devenu clair, tranquille et sous parfait contrôle. Aussi, pour redonner un peu de piment à ce qui menaçait de devenir une routine, elle avait convié son actionnaire majoritaire, après elle, à une réunion pour l'étude d'un nouveau projet.

La mine fermée, obligé de patienter dans la salle attenante à celle de réunion, Hoby avait dû attendre l'arrivée de Tervysse.

- Madame Nol.

- M Skendromme. Oh, Karémyne, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Ca faisait…

- Un mois.

- Tu as reçu mon message ? sourit la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_. Je voulais aller te voir en personne, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

- Ce sont les affaires. Tu l'as emporté, aujourd'hui.

- Veuillez encore m'accorder quelques minutes, ensuite nous commencerons la réunion.

Tervysse rentrée dans son bureau, Karémyne et Hoby échangèrent un regard.

- Maman !

- Oui, Hoby ?

- Comment peux-tu lui répondre aussi posément, la regarder dans les yeux, lui sourire ? ! s'emporta-t-il.

- C'est la guerre, siffla alors Karémyne sur un ton qui glaça le sang de son fils. Rien ne m'ôtera de la tête et du cœur qu'elle sait exactement ce qui est arrivé à Aldéran et qu'elle en est responsable. Je ne peux cependant l'attaquer de face. Aussi, je me mets à son niveau. Elle croit dur comme fer qu'au nom de l'amitié passée je peux passer l'éponge, elle se trompe ! On ne prend pas un petit à sa mère sans s'exposer à de terribles représailles, elle le saurait si elle était mère ! Elle la joue fourbe et mondaine, je peux le faire tout aussi bien qu'elle et j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle en ce domaine !

- Tu es terrible, maman.

- J'aurais dû l'être avant. Sinon tout ce gâchis ne serait peut-être pas arrivé… soupira-t-elle, le feu retombant et l'angoisse l'emportant.

- Tu m'attends ici que la réunion soit terminée ?

- Je dois d'abord aller chercher Ayvanère qui a mis les trois gamins dans le bus pour une excursion. Ensuite, oui nous reviendrons ici pour te prendre et rentrer chez nous.

De fait, quand il ressortit de la salle de réunion, Hoby trouva sa mère et Ayvanère en pleine discussion.

- Holala, toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort, remarqua sa mère.

- Le projet pharaonique de Mme Nol est aberrant à plus d'un point, mais je ne peux m'y opposer. En fait, je crois qu'elle veut délibérément couler _Skendromme Industry _!

- Cela ne me surprendrait pas non plus, avoua Karémyne entre ses dents.

- Ce serait insensé, chuchota pour sa part Ayvanère.

Juste derrière Hoby, Tervysse ne dissimulait même pas sa jubilation.

- En effet, je ne suis peut-être pas la maîtresse absolue des lieux mais je ne doute pas que le Conseil d'Administration me suivre. Il m'a toujours mangé dans la main. D'ailleurs, le mois dernier, pas un seul n'a protesté quand j'ai annoncé détenir 26% des parts de _SI_.

- 21%, se récrièrent d'une seule voix Hoby et Karémyne.

Tervysse secoua négativement la tête.

- Je vous assure que ma langue n'a absolument pas fourché. Je possède bien 26%.

De son sac à main brodé de perle, elle tira un tout petit objet qu'ils connaissaient tous.

- Les Actions Fantômes.

- Et elles sont très officiellement à mon nom, poursuivit Tervysse, ravie de son petit effet.

- C'est un vol ! gronda Hoby.

- C'est un cadeau ! sourit Tervysse, carnassière.

- Non, jamais Aldéran ne vous l'aurait remise, ni de gré ni de force. Il vous aurait fallu le tuer pour cela ! hurla Hoby. D'ailleurs est-ce peut-être ce que vous avez fait !

- Je ne vous permets ce genre d'insinuation, rétorqua alors froidement Tervysse. Vous doutez de mon assertion ? Comme vous voulez, ce que vous pensez m'indiffère. A demain, M. Skendromme.

Passant devant une Ayvanère qui ne savait trop comment réagir la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_ se dirigea vers son ascenseur privé dont les portes se refermèrent derrière elle.

* * *

Ayvanère se ressaisit enfin.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle…

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tout me porte à la désigner comme celle qui aura tout fait pour empêcher que la plaquette te parvienne à temps, fit-elle d'une voix sourde. Elle est intelligente, retorse et dispose de moyens illimités pour que tout se passe comme elle l'a décidé ! Elle peut te défier ouvertement, Hoby, tu n'auras pas le début d'une preuve contre elle.

- Mais il faut pourtant qu'on retrouve Aldéran ! On ne peut pas continuer à vivre au quotidien comme si de rien n'était ? ! C'est insoutenable ! Maman tu as beau ne rien dire, ça te mine à petit feu… Si seulement on avait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent !

Hoby eut un regard distrait pour les écrans des caméras de surveillance. Sur deux d'entre eux on voyait la limousine de Tervysse qui revenait la chercher.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour faire sauter son carrosse, rugit-il.

- Sauf que cela ne servirait strictement à rien.

- Ca me calmerait les nerfs…

Ayvanère, Karémyne et Hoby manquèrent soudain s'étrangler, un rouquin qui leur était bien familier descendu de la limousine et si Tervysse s'était collée à lui dans un premier temps, il l'avait ensuite saisie par la taille pour la plaquer contre le véhicule et lui dévorer la bouche.

- S'il ose la prendre là tout de suite, je les lui arrache et je les lui fais bouffer ! glapit Ayvanère.


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

Même la placide Eryna n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Aldéran et cette Tervysse ? C'est ridicule. Aldéran a bon goût !

- La question n'est pas vraiment là, intervint Toshiro. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle, depuis tout ce temps, et dans les meilleurs termes du monde, c'est peu de le dire ! D'accord qu'il ignorait comme nous tous que c'était elle les 21%, mais là c'est officiel depuis trop longtemps… Et puis surtout, il a Ayvi et les gamins ! grinça-t-il en résumant les sentiments de tous sur cette dernière phrase.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers une Ayvanère décomposée dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

- Est-ce que tu aurais pu remarquer, ces derniers temps, quelque chose qui… ?

Ayvanère secoua vigoureusement et négativement la tête, ses mèches colorées de frais plus vives que jamais.

- Aldie et étions, sommes, parfaitement heureux ! martela-t-elle. Depuis Albior, c'est plus merveilleux que jamais.

- C'est bien ce qu'il nous avait semblé constater, glissa doucement son beau-père. Et la profileuse en toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle te souffle de ce que tu as vu ?

- Qu'Eryna a raison. Cette monstruosité féminine n'est absolument pas le genre d'Aldéran ! Et même si… Même dans l'éventualité où… Bref, oui, il ne serait jamais restée avec elle avec qu'elle vous ait dépouillés de _SI_ et jamais au grand jamais il ne nous aurait laissés toutes ces semaines sans nouvelles !

Le regard vert émeraude d'Ayvanère flamboya alors que ses poings étaient serrés.

- Depuis notre mariage, bien que je ne lui ai jamais ouvertement posé la question, je sais qu'Aldie m'a été fidèle. L'épisode Quendal Davriskol ne compte pas ! Aussi, il me faudra d'excellentes raisons pour que je croie à ce que j'ai vu…

Elle ne put cependant empêcher sa voix de flancher.

- … Et pourtant, je ne peux nier cette scène. Il est descendu de l'arrière de cette limousine, elle lui a sauté dessus, lui aussi et ils se sont outrageusement pelotés avant qu'il ne la jette sur la banquette arrière avec une expression que je connais bien sur son visage. Il faut absolument que l'on éclaircisse cela ! Si il avait choisi une inconnue encore, mais cette femme qui a volé _SI_ à la famille !

- Pour _SI_, nous en faisons notre deuil, jeta Hoby, peut-être un peu trop vite et un peu trop bravement – mais uniquement parce qu'il s'en jugeait responsable par que la vie de son aîné compte moins !

- Notre fils est vivant, Albator, et en bonne santé ! ne put alors s'empêcher de gémir de bonheur Karémyne. Est-ce que ce n'est quand même pas ce qui importe le plus ? Quoique, au fond, je ne sais quoi penser… Qu'il ait fait ça à Ayvi et aux petits…

- « en bonne santé » ? ironisa le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Il faut en tenir une sacrée couche que pour se farcir cette amorale Tervysse Nol !

- Et il semblait tellement accro, laissa échapper encore Ayvanère. Là, mon instinct ne me trompe pas : il l'a déjà tringlée, pas mal de fois, il l'a encore fait aujourd'hui et il recommencera si on ne le sort pas de là !

- Que peut-on faire ? interrompit Skyrone qui trouvait que l'on tournait dangereusement en rond. Un mois que nous attendons un fait pour pouvoir agir, réagir. Maintenant, nous savons Aldie en bon état physique et en plus où il se trouve ! Papa ?

Assez surpris que l'attention générale se reporte alors sur lui, lui-même s'estimant à juste titre le moins qualifié pour avancer des hypothèses, des directives quant à ce genre de situation où il ne fallait pas tirer à tout va ou menacer, Albator mit quelques instants à répondre.

- Aldéran est avec cette femme de son plein gré, on ne peut ni aller frapper à la porte et lui demander de revenir, et encore moins le kidnapper pour le ramener !

- Mais, il faut faire quelque chose ! se récria Karémyne. Cette femme lui fait le plus grand mal, elle le pervertit.

- Ca, c'est sûr, murmura Ayvanère que toute combativité semblait avoir désertée, alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ses trois fils qui réclamaient leur père et à qui elle ne pourrait jamais dire qu'il batifolait dans le lit d'une femme de dix ans son aînée, sans se soucier un instant d'eux au demeurant et là était le pire. Cette femme respire le mal. Comment est morte sa mère ?

- Guélyre ? sursauta Karémyne, tirée de profondes réflexions où elle n'avait vu aucun moyen de retirer son fils des pinces d'une véritable mante-religieuse ! Elle a été assassinée, dans un box d'écurie, le crâne fracassé. Le cheval qu'elle dressait était un peu plus loin, il s'était détaché. Par la suite, Tervysse a racheté avec sa part d'héritage la banque de son énième beau-père et c'est là que pour elle tout a commencé. Une histoire bien banale. Et pour Aldéran ? Albator ! ?

- Je retourne à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

- De quoi ? ! s'étranglèrent-ils tous.

- Toshy va me mettre cette _Citadelle_ sous surveillance, autant que possible. A mon retour, je vous aviserai des dispositions que nous avons pu prendre.

Le regard du pirate étincela.

- Qu'il le veuille ou non, on va récupérer Aldéran et le ramener ici ! décréta-t-il.

Que sa femme, sa belle-fille et ses enfants présents croient ou non à son affirmation, cela avait juste été ce qu'ils attendaient et, bien que tout indique que c'était voué à l'échec, ils avaient tous repris confiance !

* * *

Ses fils bordés, endormis, Ayvanère s'était à nouveau retrouvée terriblement seule dans le duplex.

Elle avait longuement fait tourner autour de son doigt sa chevalière de fiançailles, avait retiré son alliance que décorait un minuscule trèfle à quatre feuilles, leurs deux prénoms gravés à l'intérieur.

- Aldie, toi et… cette créature ! Elle est magnifique, je le reconnais, peu de femmes de cet âge ont ce physique d'athlète. Mais toi, ce que tu aimes en moi, ce sont les formes de mes maternités, mon mont-de-vénus multicolore. Et moi je suis dingue de ton piercing à la langue, et de tout le reste !

Ayvanère se sentit ravagée par une colère sans nom, jamais une telle émotion ne l'avait secouée et pourtant l'amour de sa vie lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis leur première rencontre et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres mèches !

- J'y ai assisté, soit, j'ai décortiqué l'enregistrement de chacun de tes gestes et expressions, chacun des siens. Mais je décide de ne pas y croire. Je joue notre famille sur mon instinct ! Hoby fut la victime de Tervysse Nol, et toi aussi. Albator et Toshiro permettront, j'espère d'apporter quelques éclaircissements. Mais d'ici à ce que nous nous retrouvions, je n'abandonnerai jamais.

Et elle remit l'alliance à son doigt.

* * *

Tervysse retomba en travers du lit, haletante, vibrante.

- Un jour, tu me feras mourir, Aldie !

- Tu demandes, je donne.

En dépit de l'extase de la fin de l'interminable étreinte, Tervysse réagit.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Bien sûr, le contraire serait un mensonge. Mais ma vie ne peut se résumer à t'attendre ici, à sortir aujourd'hui pour la première fois, et à ce que nous nous accouplions quand tu le désires.

- Tu as de ces mots !

- Tu m'héberges, tu me nourris et blanchis. Mais, je ne pense pas t'aimer. J'aime nos relations, mais est-ce que ça suffit pour une vie ? Et, pourquoi cette sortie d'aujourd'hui, justement ?

- Elle était nécessaire, indispensable. Tu comprendras peut-être un jour. Pour tes attentes, je t'ouvrirai le monde, le moment venu, mais là tu es encore trop fragile. Je te « libérerai », je te le promets. D'ici là, sois patient et fais-moi confiance.

- Je n'ai que toi comme repère. Je ne peux que te faire confiance.

- Crois-moi, elle est bien placée.

Aldéran sentit Tervysse se lover contre lui et ce contact lui tira un sourire, lui rappelant ses meilleurs souvenirs, récents. Et il l'enlaça tendrement pour finir la nuit à ses côtés.

Pour sa part, Tervysse grimaça.

« Je crois que je devins accro à toi, infernal rouquin Skendromme ! Tous les Skendromme sont des dangers publics et toi le premier… Oui, je devins accro… ».


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et les manœuvres de la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_ avaient mis à rude épreuve les nerfs des Skendromme.

Elle avait soigneusement orchestré ses sorties et elles étaient tout aussi minutieusement mises en scène, ce qui offrait une manne inespérée aux tabloïds qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Il fallait dire que hormis ses égarements de jeunesse et la tempête médiatique qui avait entouré le doute jeté sur les origines de sa naissance, Aldéran ne leur avait jamais procuré de quoi remplir leurs colonnes !

Aussi là, se rattrapaient-ils avec un rouquin qui avait déserté le foyer familial pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de celle qui venait de se classer en tête de liste des femmes les plus puissantes, trahissant honteusement les siens au passage puisqu'il lui avait offert une majorité d'actionnariat totalement inattaquable.

En revanche, pas plus que sa nouvelle compagne, il ne laissait les journalistes s'approcher, le Service de Presse professionnel et privé de Tervysse refusait toutes les demandes d'interviews et hormis celles des photographes officiels des événements auxquels ils assistaient seuls de rares clichés volés parvenaient à être publiés.

Quant aux commentaires, ils partaient dans toutes les directions. Il y avait ceux qui vilipendaient un tel abandon de famille, ceux qui trouvaient qu'il avait bien raison de s'éclater, ceux qui estimaient scandaleux d'avoir livré plus encore l'empire familial à une requine des finances de première et puis ceux qui s'en foutaient éperdument ayant des soucis quotidiens bien plus terre à terre et préoccupants !

Quant à l'intéressé, il traversait tout cela avec une tranquille indifférence, collé à sa partenaire qui se gardait bien de le laisser s'éloigner d'elle lors de ces sorties et se hâtait ensuite de le ramener à son château fort.

* * *

Jarvyl Ouzer et Gomen Jorande s'étaient fixés rendez-vous à la terrasse d'un café, Hoby s'était joint à eux afin de faire le point, de comprendre aussi et de l'expliquer aux siens.

- Cette histoire n'a aucun sens, jeta ce dernier sitôt qu'on leur eu servi leurs rafraîchissements. Pourquoi donc ne peut-on pas aller sonner à _La Citadelle_, voir mon frère et le ramener à ses sentiments habituels – en lui ayant fichu une bonne trempe au passage pour toutes les angoisses par lesquelles il nous fait passer ? !

- Parce que la Constitution laisse chacun libre d'agir comme il l'entend, grommela Jarvyl.

- Et même si ça offense un certain sens moral, il n'est pas permis de nous mêler des affaires de ce même autrui ! ajouta Gomen.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen ? glapit le plus jeune des Skendromme.

Il se tourna vers l'Instructeur du SIGiP.

- Professionnellement parlant, il doit y avoir un recours ? Pour ce qui arrivé à SSX-999, cela fait partie des absences justifiées, je vais dire, comme Aldie en est plus que coutumier ! Mais là, presque deux mois qu'il déserte son poste à l'AL-99. Il n'y a pas une sanction, il ne devrait pas être convoqué pour qu'on le recadre ? Ca nous permettrait de le coincer dans une pièce et donc d'y mettre les choses au clair !

- A vous d'abord, Colonel Jorande, pria Jarvyl.

- Pour ce qui est du SIGiP, depuis l'opération Quendal Davriskol, Aldéran a été définitivement rayé du service actif, et ce même s'il ne souffre plus de ses soucis de vision. Il demeure lié au SIGiP, mais il ne relève plus directement de notre autorité, bien que tous les privilèges liés à son grade lui demeurent acquis à vie. Il est exclusivement le Colonel de l'AL-99. Jarvyl ?

- Pour ma hiérarchie, ce qui importe c'est que l'AL-99 ait quelqu'un à sa tête. En l'indisponibilité d'Aldie, la gestion m'en revient. Le cas d'Aldéran est effectivement particulier puisqu'il ne court pas vraiment après son traitement mensuel – enfin, la solde que lui verse le SIGiP, donc il semble se ficher comme d'une guigne de ne pas se présenter au Bureau. Il a été suspendu, pour le principe. Il a réceptionné l'avis recommandé et n'a pas fait usage de son droit de recours… Je crains qu'il ne se désintéresse complètement de l'AL-99 désormais.

Hoby secoua négativement la tête.

- Aldéran n'a jamais recherché que les sensations fortes, l'aspect pécuniaire lui passant largement par-dessus la tête. Mais depuis toujours, je ne l'ai jamais vu faillir à ses devoirs… Son comportement est inadmissible. Son libre arbitre, je m'assois dessus !

- Quoi, vous allez lui envoyer un commando armé pour le récupérer ? ironisa le Colonel du SIGiP.

- Et pourquoi pas ! ?

Hoby fronça les sourcils.

- Juste avant qu'Aldéran ne parte récupérer cette fichue plaquette, je lui avais dit qu'il y avait une très forte probabilité pour que celui – enfin maintenant celle – qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de _SI_ était la même personne qui avait envoyé les tueurs à SSX-999. Il ne peut pas l'avoir oublié. Alors, que fiche-t-il dans le plumard de Nol qui a ordonné sa froide exécution il n'y a pas deux mois de cela ? !

- Elle le tiendrait par la menace ? hasarda Jarvyl.

- Aldie n'est vraiment pas du genre à se laisser faire… Cette situation n'a ni queue ni tête – enfin si, c'est sa queue qui le guide ! Il a pété les plombs, voilà tout.

- Une séquelle de l'attentat ? ajouta Gomen. Après tout, il a quand même dû faire une sacrée chute.

- Aucune trace d'une quelconque hospitalisation, ni même d'un passage par un service d'Urgences, renseigna Jarvyl. Ce fut donc bien moins douloureux que cela ne le donnait à penser.

- Il faut absolument parvenir à l'approcher, insista Hoby qui tenait dur comme fer à son idée ! C'est indispensable, pour Ayvanère et leurs fils avant tout. Il a déserté le foyer conjugal !

- Ca le regarde, malheureusement, répétèrent les deux policiers.

- L'attentisme, ça suffit, décréta Hoby en se levant. Les caméras espionnes de notre père et de son ami doivent être rappelées après ces deux semaines d'observation et nous saurons enfin ce qu'il se passe dans ces murs, de quels moyens Nol use pour le contraindre à jouer son toutou docile en public !

- Apportez-nous la preuve de ces moyens de pression, M. Skendromme, intima alors le Colonel du SIGiP. Cette preuve sera suffisante pour que nous puissions nous rendre sur place pour quelques questions, dans un premier temps. Et je vous demanderai, je vous ordonne, de ne rien mettre sur pieds pour une récupération forcée ! Vous vous mettriez dans de sales draps et votre frère à dos.

- Là, franchement, la vindicte d'Aldéran je n'en ai cure, j'en ai bien plus que lui à son égard ! Je ne suis peut-être marié que depuis un an et demi, mais il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de faire à mon épouse un centième de ce qu'il lui inflige en ce moment !

Jarvyl et Gomen le regardèrent s'éloigner, remonter dans son véhicule et démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

- La famille est plutôt remontée envers Aldie.

- Ca ne se comprend que trop. Une fois que j'ai ce sale gosse devant moi, je lui en colle quelques-unes pour faire bonne mesure !


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Sous formes d'insectes volants – un bourdon pour suivre Aldéran et une abeille collée aux basques de Tervysse - silencieux, mimétiques, les caméras espionnes avaient voleté quinze jours durant entre les murs de _La Citadelle_. Ils s'étaient aussi souvent directement connectés aux caméras de surveillance interne afin d'optimiser leurs enregistrements.

Ayant une capacité mémorielle de milliers d'heures, elles avaient dès lors emmagasiné sans souci de nombreuses scènes et avaient sagement attendu que leur créateur les rappelle.

Le signal reçu, elles avaient quitté le domaine pour regagner alors une sorte d'œuf qui était posé dans un fourré de la campagne environnante. C'était Maji lui-même qui, à la nuit tombée était venu le récupérer et, en navette, l'avait apporté à Toshiro qui s'était alors attelé à tout visionné et à monter les plus les plus significatifs.

Un travail de longue haleine et qui même pour un ordinateur aussi performant que lui allait prendre encore des jours.

Les enregistrements touchaient au plus près les êtres, encore en vie, qui lui étaient les plus chers et la « cible » était un jeune humain pour lequel il avait une profonde affection. Il lui était interdit d'aller trop vite et de passer à côté d'un détail, autant dans le positif que dans le négatif, qui permettrait à la famille déchirée de comprendre l'impardonnable, aussi l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ fut plus minutieuse que jamais.

_ Le bourdon avait photographié Aldéran dans de nombreuses salles du château fort, l'avait suivi jusqu'aux écuries avant de se recoller à lui au retour._

_ Les journées semblaient assez répétitives, très ennuyeuses également. Aldéran prenait toujours son petit déjeuner en compagnie de la maîtresse des lieux, au bord la piscine. Même s'il n'y avait pas grands échanges, les termes semblaient amicaux. Tervysse était ensuite absente toute la journée, se partageant entre le réseau de ses banques et Skendromme Industry. Durant ce temps, Aldéran tâchait de tuer le temps, devant la télévision le plus souvent. Jorhel venait parfois le voir mais ne s'attardait pas. Tervysse revenait en fin d'après-midi et Aldéran paraissait alors se ranimer, véritablement heureux de la retrouver et les amoureux ne se quittaient plus de toute la soirée et très souvent, avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent dans les pièces principales, les regards échangés ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'échange très intime qui allait suivre._

Avoir été invités, à rejoindre l'_Arcadia_, avait inquiété Ayvanère et Hoby au possible !

Si le pirate à la chevelure de neige ne demandait que eux deux, les informations ne pouvaient être que sérieuses, graves, ou alors totalement nébuleuses et que c'était à elle de les décortiquer. Mais aucune des options ne les rassurait.

Déjà, n'ayant que peu été dans l'espace, elle ne s'y sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise, mais c'était là vraiment la première qu'elle se retrouvait à bord d'un Cuirassé de guerre, pirate de surcroît ! Il en allait de même pour Hoby, même s'il voyageait plus que son compte quand il s'occupait encore des chantiers navals.

- Albator…

- Ayvanère, Hoby, venez. Toshiro a des images à vous montrer…

- Ce n'est pas bon, c'est ça ?

- Disons que nous avons les images, pas le son, et ça peut faire encore toute la différence. Pas plus que nos insectes volants, les caméras internes de _La Citadelle_ n'ont de micro. Toshy remédiera à cela pour la prochaine opération d'espionnage.

- Et ce que les caméras ont enregistré ? Il n'y a pas d'équivoque, c'est bien ça ?

- Tu es courageuse, Ayvanère. Je n'en ai jamais douté, sinon Aldie n'aurait jamais pu t'aimer et toi le chérir en retour. Voilà pourquoi je dois te faire voir les enregistrements des insectes de Toshy. Ensuite, tu jugeras en ton âme et conscience.

- Et toi, Albator, tu as déjà vu la compil de Toshiro. Comment as-tu déjà posé ton opinion sur Aldéran ?

Le visage dur et inexpressif du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ impressionna Ayvanère, lui donnant à voir ce qu'aurait pu être son époux s'il avait suivi ces traces piratesques. Ce que lui, pirate aguerri pouvait être s'il ne se laissait aucune limites. Et, dans le même temps, curieusement, elle avait la certitude qu'il était de « son côté » et qu'il comprenait toute sa souffrance !

- As-tu connu ce genre d'épreuve ? s'entendit-elle questionner.

- Différemment, j'ai juste perdu toutes celles que j'aimais, avant Karémyne. Toi, ton mari est en vie. Et quoi qu'il fasse, il te reste une chance.

- Ou plutôt, quoi qu'il ait fait, rectifia Ayvanère en se retrouvant dans la salle de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, prenant place, tout comme Hoby, dans un fauteuil devant un écran_._

- Qu'est-ce que je dois voir ?

Elle apprécia alors les mains de son beau-père sur ses épaules alors que Toshiro projetait à nouveau le condensé des films des deux dernières semaines

La première réflexion d'Ayvanère, après avoir tout visionné, deux fois, ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'Albator attendait !

- Je me demande vraiment comment il a atterri chez elle…

- Très facilement, s'ils ont monté ensemble l'attentat, à la fraction de seconde près, et qu'un véhicule l'attendait dans cette fameuse canalisation le long de l'autoroute ! siffla Hoby. C'était vachement bien vu de disparaître de l'angle des caméras de la Voie Rapide !

Il martela la tablette de métal à côté de lui.

- Moi qui espérais apporter des preuves – séquestration, sévices ou autres venues de gorilles pour le menacer, voire que cette folle s'en prenne physiquement à lui – c'est le désastre !

- Leur relation physique est effectivement sans équivoque ! grimaça Ayvanère. Elle est totalement consentie et il est évident qu'elle est épanouie ! Tout cela a dû commencer sous mes yeux et je ne me suis rendue compte de rien ! Ma confiance en lui était absolue !

Albator et Hoby la regardaient, désolés, ne sachant que dire.

- Et c'est bien parce que j'ai en lui une confiance aveugle que ce montage tient du mauvais film, ça sonne faux, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, j'en jurerais. C'est trop calme, cela ne ressemble absolument pas à Aldéran.

- Hum, il a quand même culbuté Nol a plus d'une reprise avant d'arriver à sa chambre, aboya Hoby.

- Ses seuls moments de passion. Je peux vous assurer qu'entre nous c'était permanent !

- Ayvi, ce film n'est absolument pas trafiqué, glissa Toshiro.

- Tervysse ne le contraint à rien, insista Hoby. Elle n'use d'aucun moyen externe. Elle boit et mange la même chose que lui.

- C'est quoi les médicaments qu'il prend ? reprit Ayvanère.

- J'ai fait un agrandissement de l'étiquette du flacon. Ce sont des vitamines.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! chuinta-t-elle. Je veux retrouver mes fils !

- Je vous ramène tous les deux, soupira Albator.

* * *

Tervysse avait posé un signataire devant son pensionnaire à demeure.

- Comme tu t'installes ici, j'ai de nombreux documents à te faire signer.

- Mais ces papiers sont à moitié blancs…

- Oui, la plupart des dossiers chez sont mon notaire. Je veux juste gagner du temps en leur envoyant ta page validée, qu'ils n'auront qu'à ajouter pour faire authentifier les divers actes.

- C'est toujours comme ça que cela se passe ? insista Aldéran que les papiers presque vierges, avec juste la mention « pour accord » et son nom en dessous, mettaient mal à l'aise pour une raison qui lui était par ailleurs parfaitement inconnue.

- Oui. Mets la date et signe.

Il s'exécuta docilement.

* * *

Ayvanère devint blême devant les documents qu'un huissier avait apportés au duplex.

- C'est une injonction du juge, avait expliqué ce dernier, avec un absolu détachement. Votre époux a introduit une requête en extrême urgence. Il exige le divorce, de façon unilatérale, à ses torts exclusifs, pour désertion du foyer conjugal. Dans cette procédure, il n'y a ni médiation, ni recours car l'une des deux parties a pris une décision irrévocable. Veuillez signez, Mme Thyvask.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! se révolta Skyrone qui était venue s'enquérir de ses nouvelles et l'assurer de son soutien. Vos trois gamins !

- C'est justement à eux que je pense… Et c'est pour quoi je signe ces papiers, pour lesquels on ne me laisse de toute façon pas le choix. Libre, Aldéran retrouvera peut-être un peu ses esprits, et moi, je pourrai essayer de le raisonner… Je te le jure, Sky, je le récupérerai !

- Maintenant que c'est terminé, non, tu n'as plus aucune chance, Ayvi.

- Aldéran m'a appris à croire à tout le contraire ! Nous sommes mercredi, j'ai des dossiers à clôturer et à rendre, vendredi soir, j'irai à _La Citadelle _!

Et le feu dans les prunelles vert émeraude impressionna Skyrone, mais la voix de la raison le gagna à nouveau, bien qu'il ne l'exprime plus.

« Je sais que ton, ex, mari est coutumier des miracles, mais là, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir le sortir de là et te le ramener. ».

* * *

Une bonne avait ouvert à Ayvanère qui s'était présentée peu avant aux grilles du domaine et avait arrêté sa voiture au bas du perron.

- Oui, Madame ?

- Je souhaiterais voir Madame Nol et avec sa permission son hôte Aldéran.

- Ma maîtresse n'est pas à la demeure.

- Je peux l'attendre, assura Ayvanère. J'ai tout mon temps.

- Vous risqueriez de patienter longtemps, elle est partie pour tout le week-end.

- En ce cas, avez-vous des coordonnées où je peux la joindre, s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est impossible.

- J'insiste.

- Je ne peux pas, Madame. Ma maîtresse a demandé qu'on ne la dérange pas durant son voyage de noces !

- Quel mariage ? souffla Ayvanère.

- Ma maîtresse a épousé M. Skendromme ce matin, lors d'une cérémonie privée ici même.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

- Je crois qu'Ayvi a tenu le bon bout, et ce depuis le tout début, déclara Albator à la stupéfaction générale.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Hoby.

- Elle n'a jamais vraiment douté de son mari. Et ce qu'il vient de faire est trop énorme. Abandonner sa famille, divorcer pour épouser dans la foulée cette Tervysse Nol ! Nous, parce que ça nous arrangeait de ne pas trop réfléchir, de ne pas penser à tout ce qui était arrivé en peu de temps, on a accepté cette réalité où il avait complètement pété les plombs… Faut dire que vu la pression de l'année d'avant ses vacances, ce qui est arrivé durant ces mêmes vacances, il y avait de quoi vouloir fuir tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler ces souffrances, toutes les épreuves endurées depuis ses vingt-trois ans et sa balafre. Vingt ans de combats quasi quotidiens, ça viendrait à bout de n'importe qui, quitte à se jeter dans les pires bras venus.

- Il a livré _Skendromme Industry_ à cette Nol ! glapit Hoby. Ce n'est pas parce que les affaires ne l'ont jamais intéressé que ça lui donnait le droit de le faire ! Et tu oublies les enregistrements, papa : Tervysse Nol ne le force nullement !

- Toshiro a les films complets mais effectivement, elle ne le soumet à aucune contrainte, reconnut le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Il y a forcément une explication, lâcha Karémyne.

- Nous devons l'approcher, lui parler, impérativement, glissa Eryna en reprenant à son compte l'idée que son cadet avait tellement eue à cœur.

- Entre Nol qui ne le lâche pas et son service de garde rapprochée, cela ne serait pas aisé.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver, papa ? sourit sa seule fille.

- Bien sûr que si, mais il y a longtemps que ta mère m'a convaincu que mes méthodes n'étaient pas adaptées à votre quotidien… Quoique pour le film à venir je pourrais peut-être faire une exception ! Plus sérieusement, il va falloir sérieusement envisager cette option.

- De flinguer tout le monde ? ironisa Hoby. Je n'y suis pas opposé !

- Hoby ! protesta Karémyne alors que ce dernier quittait la terrasse de _La Roseraie_ où ils s'étaient réunis.

- Laisse-le, pria son époux. Le gamin a toujours été en admiration devant ses aînés, et surtout Aldie – sauf la fois où il lui a tiré dessus – et le comportement de notre rouquin lui fait un mal infini. _SI_ comptait beaucoup pour lui, il s'y était investi corps et âme, c'était son avenir. Il a déjà oublié qu'un mois durant nous avons enduré un calvaire dans l'ignorance du sort d'Aldéran. Maintenant, il se focalise sur ses propres souffrances et rejette tout sur Aldie, ce qu'indiquent de fait toutes ses actions en compagnie de cette Nol !

Il revint s'asseoir auprès de Karémyne, trouvant du réconfort dans sa douce blondeur.

- Quand revois-tu Nol ?

- Hoby et moi avons rendez-vous avec elle après-demain. Skyrone doit aussi passer à _SI_ pour superviser l'évacuation des dernières caisses du Labo dont il disposait là-bas.

- Tâchez d'occuper Nol, que Sky tente de se rapprocher d'Aldéran. Les gardes ne vont quand même pas faire un esclandre dans ce qui était vos locaux ?

- Ils sont capable de tout, comme leur employeuse, grinça Karémyne, sombre. Et si tu venais ?

- Mauvaise idée. Je ne pourrais pas tenir mon calme, face à cette Nol d'abord, et sans doute face à Aldie s'il niait et résistait !

- En ce cas, attends-nous, sourit tendrement Karémyne avant d'aller auprès d'Ayvanère pour la réconforter.

* * *

Ayvanère avait été chercher ses fils à la sortie de l'école, s'étant recomposée une attitude et un visage frais afin de ne pas les inquiéter outre mesure bien que l'absence prolongée de leur père commence à bien les éprouver – bien qu'elle ait inventé pour eux une autre mission sous couverture et donc sans contact possible !

- Mes chéris !

- Maman !

Alguénor, Alyénor et Albior se serrèrent contre elle et la suivirent jusqu'au Family Van où ils prirent place.

- Quand on aura fini nos devoirs, on ira tous au parc ?

- Si tu veux, Alyénor.

- On s'amusera sur les jeux d'acrobatie !

- Avec prudence, mon casse-cou d'Alguénor.

- Et on nourrira les canards et les poneys, compléta tendrement Albior.

- Bien sûr !

Relâchant légèrement sa ceinture de sécurité, ses deux frères le retenant prudemment par la taille, Albior enlaça un instant le cou de sa mère et l'embrassa avant de sagement se rasseoir.

Les yeux d'Ayvanère s'emplirent de larmes, de bonheur pour ses fils et de détresse pour leur père.

Oui, une sortie au parc leur ferait le plus grand bien !

**11.**

Ponctuels comme à leur habitude, Hoby et Karémyne s'étaient présentés au siège de _Skendromme Industry_.

Ils n'avaient désormais plus accès aux parkings intérieurs, aussi Hoby avait laissé sa berline devant l'entrée principale de l'immeuble et la suite de l'humiliation avait voulu qu'ils déclinent leur identité à une Réceptionniste gênée à mort puis prendre l'ascenseur public jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvait le bureau directorial, celui que Dankest s'était composé avec amour, une réplique de celui du Manoir.

Ils durent à nouveau confirmer leur rendez-vous à la secrétaire qui avait toujours travaillé pour Hoby.

- Mais ne vous hâtez pas vers le bureau, Mme Nol s'y trouve, avec son mari, ajouta-t-elle avec réticence.

Hoby se précipita alors, suivi un peu plus lentement par sa mère. Et bien qu'il n'en ait théoriquement plus le droit, il poussa grand les portes, traversa l'antichambre et ouvrit grand celles du bureau.

- Aldie… Qu'as-tu, encore, fait ?

La grande pièce était sens dessus dessous, certains meubles renversés tout comme certains bibelots et autres dossiers. Mais le pire était l'état du bureau lui-même, tout ce qui avait été posé ayant été évacué sans ménagement. Aldéran et Tervysse se tenaient entre le plan de travail et le grand fauteuil, sous le portrait de Dankest qui trônait sur la fausse cheminée, finissant leur petite affaire. Face à la porte, Tervysse fit un clin d'œil.

Pendant que deux des secrétaires remettaient de l'ordre et rendaient à la pièce un aspect décent, le couple s'était tranquillement rajusté devant les deux visiteurs interdits.

Tervysse posa une main ferme et possessive sur le poignet de son époux.

- Vas m'attendre dans la limousine.

- Aldéran, comment peux-tu faire ça à Ayvi ! aboya Hoby.

- Ils ne sont plus mariés, que je sache ! rétorqua sèchement la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_. Allez, vas-y, chéri.

Passant devant sa mère et son frère, sans un regard, Aldéran se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, suivi de près par un des membres de la protection rapprochée de Tervysse, et par extension de la sienne.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrant, il se trouva face à Skyrone.

- Aldéran, attends, il faut que je…

- Ecartez-vous, Monsieur, pria le garde en le repoussant. Veuillez ne pas l'importuner.

- Aldéran, comme si tu avais jamais eu besoin de garde du corps ! Ecoute-moi, Aldie, attends-moi ! jeta-t-il en le prenant par l'épaule.

Face au regard inexpressif qui se posa sur lui, Skyrone tressaillit, et ce même sur les lèvres gonflées et rouges, les traits encore légèrement tendus par le plaisir tout juste ressenti étaient éloquents.

De loin, Tervysse comprit qu'elle ne pouvait permette que la situation ne dure seulement quelques secondes de plus. Elle saisit son sac à main.

- Désolée, un rendez-vous que j'avais oublié, fit-elle en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur. Tous en bas, siffla-t-elle, nous rentrons immédiatement ! L'ascenseur privé, et au trot !

Son équipe de sécurité entourant Aldéran et Tervysse, ils firent barrage aux trois Skendromme.

Skyrone rentra précipitamment dans l'ascenseur et poussa sur le bouton du parking souterrain où un emplacement était réservé pour celui, ou celle, qui dirigeait les chantiers navals.

- Vite, Madame, pria un des gardes en la faisant monter un peu plus brusquement qu'à l'ordinaire à l'arrière de la limousine garée dans l'angle mort des deux caméras de surveillance du parking souterrain.

- Aldéran ! jeta-t-elle alors que l'autre garde l'amenait hâtivement au véhicule.

- Mais enfin, qui sont-ils ? Que me veulent-ils, se récria Aldéran en se retournant et en s'arrêtant.

- Venez, intima le garde en l'empoignant à nouveau par le bras pour le faire brutalement rentrer dans la limousine qui démarra aussitôt. Le véhicule des gardes suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Skyrone ne put que voir le petit cortège s'éloigner et disparaître sur la rampe en colimaçon.

* * *

Sur le plateau de l'AL-99, Jarvyl et plusieurs policiers sursautèrent à la vue de Skyrone et de son père, mais sans doute pas autant que Talvérya la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Messieurs… fit Jarvyl en se levant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous devez nous faire rentrer dans le château fort de Tervysse Nol, déclara froidement Albator.

- Rien que ça ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que cet endroit s'appelle « la citadelle » ? ! Et puis, c'est un délit ! Puis-je au moins vous demander pourquoi ?

- Parce que la drogue est certainement le meilleur moyen dont dispose Tervysse pour contrôler Aldéran, jeta alors Skyrone. J'ai enfin pu voir mon frère de près, son regard. Il agissait, réagissait, mais il n'avait en réalité aucune conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Et j'ai également la certitude qu'il n'a reconnu ni sa mère, ni moi, ni son autre frère. La réponse est à _La Citadelle_ et c'est donc là que je dois rentrer, au plus tôt, de nuit !

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous cherchez… Et puis, sans vouloir vous vexer, Pr Skendromme, vous avez eu beau vous impliquer plus d'une fois pour venir en aide à Aldéran, vous n'avez ni l'entraînement ni la condition physique pour une intrusion de ce genre !

- Et vous, oui ? grogna Skyrone en considérant le trapu et lourd Jarvyl qui avait une tête de moins que lui.

- Moi, j'irai ! fit une voix féminine.

Albator et Skyrone se tournèrent vers Talvérya qui s'était levée.

- Pourquoi vous proposez-vous ? marmonna le pirate à la chevelure de neige qui avait été l'ennemi mortel de son peuple !

- Vous n'avez pas oublié que les Sylvidres disposent de quelques pouvoirs personnels, variant de l'une à l'autre. En revanche, aucune de nous ne dégage de la chaleur, j'échapperai donc aux détecteurs thermiques. Mon pouvoir de caméléon fera le reste. J'ai juste besoin des plans complets du système de sécurité.

- Toshiro vous les fournira, fit Albator, radouci.

- Que dois-je chercher ?

- Dans un premier temps, contentez-vous de prélever un échantillon de sang à Aldéran, indiqua Skyrone. L'analyse sera révélatrice et ça aidera enfin à y voir plus clair.

- Il va se réveiller !

- Non, l'aiguille est indolore.

- J'irai la nuit prochaine, promit Talvérya.

- Merci, déclara sincèrement Albator.


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

N'ayant pas entièrement cru aux promesses de la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda, Albator et Skyrone avaient été impressionnés quand elle s'annonça au Laboratoire de ce dernier, et lui remit un prélèvement de sang.

- Et comme c'était votre seule piste actuelle, j'ai enregistré une projection 3D de l'un des cachets de ce flacon de « vitamines ».

- Merci. Vous avez le sens de l'initiative.

-C'est mon boulot ! Et si vous nous apprenez que cette Nol s'est jouée de lui, nous sommes tous derrière vous pour le sortir de là – nous avons toujours agi ainsi. Nous ne le reconnaîtrons jamais officiellement si nous sommes pris – selon l'adage – mais officieusement vous pouvez compter sur nous.

- Je vous garde comme arme d'infiltration, Talvérya. Merci, fit-il encore.

- Remerciez-moi si, malheureusement, vous trouvez ce que vous redoutez dans cet échantillon de sang… Et je suis prête à retourner à ce château fort autant de fois que de nécessaire. Je suis rentrée une fois, je connais mes marques.

- Ne prenez pas trop de risques.

- Et vous, mettez-vous au travail, Pr Skendromme, s'il vous plaît. Il faut que vous prouviez que mon Colonel n'est pas celui qui nous a été donné à voir ces deux derniers mois, je vous en prie !

- C'est parti ! Delly, tu prends la moitié de l'échantillon pour tes tests, jeta Skyrone en partageant le prélèvement entre leurs éprouvettes.

- Heu, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? souffla son épouse quand Talvérya se fut éloignée.

- Barbituriques, euphorisants, inhibiteurs de volonté et autres accès à la mémoire, drogue du viol, … Bref, toute la panoplie d'une folle furieuse ayant fait usage du plus explosifs des cocktails. Car il faut bien ça pour rendre Aldéran hagard et hors de la réalité.

- Je m'en occupe immédiatement. Un seul prélèvement, pour ton équipe et la mienne… Ca va être juste.

- Je ne pouvais en demander plus, ça aurait réveillé et un peu affaibli Aldie et cette Tervysse qui le tient à l'œil n'aurait manqué de le remarquer ! L'aiguille de cette seringue à prélèvement avait beau être en tecnium, elle aura laissé une infime marque. J'espère que Tervysse ne compte pas lui sauter dessus dès le petit déjeuner car cette bonne femme a un œil de lynx et un instinct affolant… Vite, on à la fois peu de temps et on ne peut non plus foncer pour ne pas nous griller dans nos tentatives pour…

- Je sais, et je suis avec toi.

Delly ne put réfréner une grimace dubitative.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait suffi à cette Nol de faire d'Aldie un zombie à ses ordres pour justifier ces deux mois de folie ?

- Quand il n'a pas affaire à des forces surnaturelles défiant l'imagination, Aldéran est un humain comme les autres. Il peut être blessé, manipulé… Les plans sortis par Toshiro ont révélé une section médicale dans une aile blindée du domaine. A sa prochaine intrusion, si elle peut se connecter Talvérya pourra peut-être pirater ces ordinateurs et on saura comment Aldie s'en est vraiment sorti de cet attentat. Mais assez de plans sur la comète : nos analyses !

- A tes ordres, Professeur !

* * *

A _La Roseraie_, il n'y avait cette fois que Karémyne et Ayvanère.

- Où est Hoby ? s'enquit son père.

- A _La Bannière de la Liberté_. Il ne croit pas à cette explication trop simple de la soumission chimique… et je pense aussi qu'il craint d'avoir méjugé Aldéran sur des faits, bien qu'indéniables, mais qui battaient en brèche ses certitudes envers son aîné. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à redouter toutes ces fois où il l'a vilipendé. Il doit souhaiter que vous vous trompiez, ainsi il pourra continuer à le haïr, expliqua Karémyne. Ne te tracasse pas, Albator. Ban et les Marins veillent sur notre cadet.

- Il vaut mieux sans doute qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Quoi, Sky, tu n'as pas pu…

- J'ai besoin de compléments d'informations, répondit alors Skyrone. Aldéran charrie dans ses veines une véritable pharmacie ambulante ! Je dois isoler les principaux composants, l'origine… Je vais avoir besoin d'un cachet, et donc il faut renvoyer Talvérya là-bas pour une nouvelle investigation. Je ne me prononcerai pas sans d'absolues certitudes.

- Un raisonnement scientifique, comme je le conçois, glissa Ayvanère. Ne jamais accuser sans preuves, mais une fois la certitude au cœur et entre les mains, ne faire aucun quartier ! Continue, Skyrone.

- Mais je n'ai jamais entendu lâcher quoi que ce soit. Il me fallait juste des éléments entre les mains !

Ayvanère soupira.

- Et même si tu obtenais la certitude que Tervysse Nol le manipule comme une marionnette, que pourrais-tu bien faire ?

- J'aviserai le moment venu Une chose à la fois !

- Merci, Sky.

- Fais vite et bien, Sky, pria son père. Talvérya passera ici ce soir, prendre l'ersatz de cachet que tu as fabriqué à partir de sa photo 3D, et tu auras l'original entre les mains demain matin !

Et, bien que ce soit ténu, tous se sentirent un regain d'espoir au cœur.

**12.**

N'ayant pas cru à une deuxième chance insolente de la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda, Skyrone fut impressionné quand elle s'annonça à son Laboratoire, et lui remit un cachet soigneusement préservé dans un sachet.

- A vous de jouer, à nouveau, Pr Skendromme.

Talvérya hésita.

- Que ferez-vous, si vous séparez les compositions chimiques de ce cachet ? Et vous réussirez.

- Mais, une seule chose, Mlle Musguelle : je fabriquerai des cachets identiques, mais inoffensifs, que vous substituerez à ceux de mon frère. Ca l'aidera à reprendre contact avec la réalité, et nous, sa famille, nous occuperons du reste.

- Donc encore besoin de mes talents, Pr Skendromme ? Je veux dire, pour plus que remplacer ces médocs, autant de fois que de nécessaire ? J'avoue n'avoir pas pu accéder à l'aile médicale…

- Oui, pour le piratage envisagé des ordinateurs de la section médicale de ce château fort. Il valait mieux que votre tentative échoue, cette fois.

- Je crains de ne pas être suffisamment douée pour cette partie là…

- Vous aurez une clé UBO, à tête de mort, pour vous connecter et c'est Toshiro qui fera le reste. Votre aide nous est précieuse, Mlle Musguelle ?

- Les Sylvidres n'ont pas vraiment de sexe. Talvérya suffira et sera suffisamment respectueux, je vous assure. Et appelez-moi quand il faudra que j'y retourne, Pr Skendromme.

- Merci.

Talvérya sortie, Skyrone héla son épouse.

- Delly !

- Laisse-moi deviner : une moitié de médicament pour moi ?

- Tout juste !

* * *

Albator n'aima pas le regard de son fils qui l'avait fait venir avec Hoby, leur donnant rendez-vous au restaurant du Laboratoire dirigé par ce dernier.

- Le cachet ? jeta-t-il d'entrée. Tu as pu le remplacer ?

- Oui.

- Oui. mais… ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait à Aldéran ?

- Une lobotomisation chimique, comme je l'avais avancé et redouté. Ca l'a rendu comme une coquille vide. Nol peut donc faire de lui tout ce qu'elle veut, il n'a aucune volonté, aucun contact avec la réalité, et elle doit sans nul doute porter à même sa peau des influenceurs pour ranimer ses sens et le faire lui sauter dessus.

- Aldie est inconscient de ses actes ?

- Complètement. Et si lorsqu'elle ira remplacer les cachets, Talvérya parvient à la section médicale et qu'elle découvre ce que je soupçonne désormais, Aldéran n'avait aucune chance de lui résister.

- Découvre quoi ? !

- Ce cocktail de soumission chimique a beau être puissant, il n'aurait pas fonctionné sur quelqu'un en pleine possession de ses moyens…

Skyrone se racla la gorge, but d'un coup la moitié de son mug de café.

- Les souvenirs d'Aldéran ne peuvent qu'avoir été violemment traumatisés, effacés. Il n'y a que si Aldie avait été gravement amnésique qu'elle aurait réussi.

- Mais, s'il ne se souvenait de rien, que lui importait…

- … Papa, il lui importait justement qu'il ne se rappelle de rien, jamais !

- Oui, évidemment. Elle n'avait nul besoin de renseignements sur nous ou sur _SI_. La plaquette lui suffisait. Pourquoi donc lui fallait-il Aldie ?

- Papa, tu n'as aucune imagination ! lança Hoby. Et puis, maman m'a tout raconté, il y a quelques semaines. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une vengeance. Sa mère n'a pas pu avoir Dankest, ni toi, elle s'est rabattue sur Aldéran… Et elle y a mis le paquet et les moyens. J'ai moi-même été odieux envers lui, mais bon, toutes les apparences étaient là

- Les images que renvoient les miroirs sont souvent trompeuses… murmura Skyrone.

- Mais sa mère ne m'a jamais tourné autour ! protesta alors le pirate à la chevelure de neige, à la fois vexé et choqué.

Le cadet de ses fils eut un petit rire.

- Evidemment, c'est la caractéristique type du mâle Alpha de la famille : il ne percute à rien du tout ! Maman a dit que cette Guélyre Nol aurait bien aimé te mettre le grappin dessus mais tu n'étais pas suffisamment sur le sol de Ragel pour qu'elle ait l'occasion de te sauter dessus.

Il s'assombrit ensuite.

- Sa fille s'est bien rattrapée, maugréa-t-il. Et c'est Aldie qui en a fait les frais. Même si son séjour à _La Citadelle_ n'est pas entièrement désagréable, il n'est pas consentant. Et surtout ça fait un mal absolu à Ayvanère.

- Nous devons nous concerter, décréta Skyrone. Cette nuit, Talvérya va échanger les flacons. Demain, réunion chez moi à l'appartement !


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Ombre silencieuse, Talvérya avait traversé le parc entourant le château fort des Nol.

Une fine combinaison la moulait et si elle ne dégageait que du gaz carbonique vu qu'il faisait nuit noire, les capteurs de l'étoffe faisaient glisser les ondes des scanners sans qu'ils puissent s'accrocher à son signal.

Selon un parcours désormais bien connu, elle avait passé les douves et s'était hissée le long du mur en s'accrochant au lierre grimpant.

Il lui avait ensuite fallu un peu d'acrobatie pour passer le chemin crénelé et parcourir le passage entre deux ailes et éviter la rotation des caméras posées à chaque extrémité.

Enfin, elle n'avait plus eu « qu'à » prendre un bon élan, agripper l'une des liane flottantes qui dissimulaient le sas d'envol du jet privé de la maîtresse des lieux et atterrir souplement sur la terrasse de l'appartement de son hôte forcé.

Vu la lourdeur de l'air, les portes-fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, ce qui lui simplifiait à nouveau la tâche.

Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin et même les fenêtres de l'insomniaque Tervysse n'étaient plus éclairées.

La Sylvidre se dirigea vers la chambre où Aldéran dormait à poings fermés. Elle contourna le lit et s'approcha prestement de la tablette où se trouvait le flacon de vitamines auquel elle substitua celui qu'elle avait transporté dans une pochette autour du cou. Elle compta le nombre de cachets qui restaient dans le flacon de Tervysse et en retira dans le sien pour que rien ne trahisse l'échange.

« Crois-moi, Nol, tu auras bientôt moins d'emprise sur lui et les barrières chimiques tombées, le temps passé aura pu faire son œuvre et ses souvenirs reviendront. Je peux t'assurer que le jour du règlement de compte mon Colonel et sa famille ne te louperont pas ! ».

Elle se pencha légèrement sur Aldéran.

« Cela prendra encore du temps, mais ce cauchemar est promis à se terminer. ».

Maintenant, elle avait à se rendre à l'aile médicale.

- Toshiro, vous m'entendez ? murmura-t-elle dans son oreillette.

- J'ai accédé au système de sécurité du château et je vais vous ouvrir l'accès à l'aile sans que cela ne soit enregistré et donc tu passeras tel un fantôme. N'oublie pas de poser les micros.

- J'y vais !

Toujours aussi silencieuse, invisible, son corps végétal ne pouvant déclencher les détecteurs de mouvement réglés sur des organismes chauds et biologiques, Talvérya traversa une partie de _La Citadelle_ et put enfin accéder à la section médicale.

* * *

En début de matinée, la mère, les frères et l'ex-épouse d'Aldéran s'étaient réunis à l'appartement de l'aîné.

- Talvérya a donc réussi. Elle est quand même fortiche, cette créature.

- Elle a un bon meneur, fit Ayvanère. Aldéran est le Protecteur de la principale Colonie Sylvidre, mais elle ne l'a pas fait à ce titre. Alors, Skyrone, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour contrer les effets de la lobotomisation chimique de Tervysse ?

- Ce sera bien évidemment progressif. Je pense que l'on, enfin qu'Aldéran devrait recommencer à percevoir des sensations d'ici trois semaines.

- Tant que ça ? geignit Hoby.

- La camisole chimique qui lui paralyse le cerveau est parfaite. Le contre effet sera donc progressif.

- Donc, dans trois semaines on pourra non seulement entrer en contact avec lui et le sortir de là ? ! se réjouit Hoby.

- Non !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Karémyne qui avait jeté sèchement son veto.

- Mais, maman, on n'attend que ça depuis deux mois, protesta Hoby qui après avoir mis tant de virulence à vilipender Aldéran mettait tout autant d'énergie à vouloir l'arracher aux griffes de sa tortionnaire.

- Raison de plus pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, siffla Karémyne. Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à Aldie, pour ce qu'elle a fait endurer à Ayvanère et à nous aussi.

- Il n'est pas sain de rentrer dans ce genre de jeu, murmura son aîné. Traîner fera courir des risques à Aldie s'il ne parvient pas à cacher que sa personnalité refait surface… Pourquoi veux-tu attendre, maintenant, maman ! ?

- Je trouve important d'éviter que Tervysse ne puisse jamais recommencer, s'en prenant à nouveau à un membre de la famille ou à l'un de vos enfants !

- Quelle est ton idée, maman ?

- Tervysse s'est lancée dans une importante opération de rachat d'un réseau de Grande Distribution. Elle a mis ses banques en garantie… Ca m'ouvre d'intéressantes perspectives.

- Maman, tu ne vas pas mêler les affaires au sauvetage d'Aldéran ! protesta encore son aîné.

- Les deux sont étroitement liés. Juste perdre son prisonnier de luxe ne portera pas un grand coup à Tervysse. Il faut frapper là où sa fait le plus mal. Elle a voulu me prendre l'empire familial, je vais m'emparer du sien ! N'être plus rien signera son arrêt de mort !

- Ayvanère, tu es d'accord ? s'enquit Skyrone.

- De toute façon, il faut attendre. On avisera d'ici là, selon l'évolution de l'état d'Aldéran. Mais, ça ne changera pas grand-chose à ma situation : il est désormais marié à cette Nol et elle, elle ne lui accordera pas le divorce.

- Et ça ne nous rendra pas _SI_ mais on aura récupéré le plus précieux de tout : Aldéran, ajouta Hoby. Ruine-la si ça te chante, maman, moi ce genre de combat ne m'intéresse plus !

- Chacun selon ses compétences. Sauvez Aldie, moi je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais plus lui faire de mal tout en la démolissant ! Elle n'avait pas à s'attaquer à ma famille. Elle a voulu la guerre, elle connaîtra la défaite !

La détermination de Karémyne fit froid dans le dos de ses fils et de sa belle-fille.


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Même si elle et le cadet de ses fils ne représentaient plus _Skendromme Industry_, Karémyne et Hoby portaient toujours leur nom prestigieux et à ce titre, le nombre d'invitations à des événements divers n'avait absolument pas diminué depuis qu'ils avaient perdu leur empire.

- Comme si j'avais envie d'aller à un concert philarmonique ! râla Hoby en finissant néanmoins de s'apprêter.

- Ne fais donc pas ton ronchon, pria Sophèle qui l'avait regardé s'habiller. Tu adores la grande musique. Pour une fois ta mère sera heureuse d'avoir à ses côtés un garçon qui apprécie ce genre musical et qui ne passera pas les deux parties de la représentation sa console de jeux entre les mains et les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

- Oui, avec un petit « yeah » des plus inconvenants dans le silence solennel du lieu quand il passe les niveaux, gloussa Hoby.

- Tu es beau tout plein, fit-elle en venant comme à son habitude lui faire son nœud et lisser les revers de son smoking. Passe une bonne soirée, amour de ma vie.

- Et toi veille bien sur vous deux, fit-il tendrement, sa main sur le ventre de son épouse. Il me tarde qu'Aldie soit parmi nous pour que nous l'annoncions à tous.

- Je crois que Sky et Delly s'en doutent, remarqua Sophèle. Ils ont été très attentionnés l'autre soir quand ils nous ont invités à dîner.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- En parlant d'enfant, il y a une solution pour Ayvi et les gamins ? Le duplex était quand même au nom d'Aldéran et au sien. Elle ne peut pas s'en faire chasser ! ?

Hoby fit la grimace.

- Il est peut-être à leur nom, mais il est référencé dans la liste du patrimoine immobilier familial. Tout comme pour le divorce, Aldéran a donc le droit de prendre unilatéralement la décision, avec sa nouvelle épouse. Mais vu que nous connaissons désormais la vérité, tout cela est l'œuvre exclusive de Tervysse Nol !

- Tu vas aider Ayvi.

- Je trouverai toujours à la reloger, mais cet appart, Aldie et elle l'ont choisi la première fois qu'elle a été enceinte, après qu'ils se soient mis en ménage. Cela représente plus que les murs et le mobilier. On verra, chaque jour qui passe est gagné pour Aldéran, il faut y croire. Bonne soirée à toi, ma beauté.

- A toi aussi.

* * *

Hoby était passé prendre sa mère à son propre appartement et ils s'étaient rendus au Grand Opéra de Ragel.

Une corbeille était réservée à l'année pour les descendants de Dankest Skendromme aussi ce fut selon leur habitude que Karémyne et Hoby la gagnèrent pour s'installer confortablement en vue du concert.

Le premier étage de la grande salle était uniquement composé de vastes corbeilles qui étaient destinées aux spectateurs de marque qui y disposaient d'une vue imprenable et d'une tranquillité absolue à l'abri d'indiscrets photographes ou de simples badauds.

Sur son programme, Karémyne avait constaté avec plaisir que les solistes annoncés se présenteraient bien sur scène et elle s'apprêtait à passer une excellente soirée.

En dépit de l'épaisseur des portes, elle perçut l'agitation soudaine dans le couloir.

- Vas voir, Hoby.

Il se leva, entrouvrit le battant, jeta un coup d'œil et revint s'asseoir.

- Rien de particulier. Juste une bonne femme en manque de reconnaissance médiatique et qui avait fait venir quelques photographes. Ils sont partis dans la direction opposée. N'y prêtes pas attention, maman.

Le calme revenant, Karémyne allait accepter l'explication du cadet de ses fils quand elle vit, presque de l'autre côté de la salle, un couple prendre place dans une corbeille quasi identique à la sienne.

En robe bleu électrique, magnifique, et comme à l'habitude surchargée de ce qu'elle appelait « ses colifichets chéris » mais qui étaient loin d'être faux, Tervysse s'était posée dans l'un des deux fauteuils, désignant l'autre à son époux roux portant une longue veste d'un vert émeraude par-dessus des pantalons crème.

- Aldie…

Les lumières s'éteignant, elle reporta son attention et ouvrit grand ses oreilles à la musique, sachant cependant qu'elle n'allait plus autant apprécier le concert.

Après l'entracte, la représentation avait repris, dans le silence respectueux d'une assemble de connaisseurs.

Peu avant les dernières mesures, sa mère conquise par la virtuosité des deux violonistes, Hoby avait repris ses jumelles et les avait dirigées vers la corbeille occupée par Aldéran et Tervysse.

Il les avait observé un petit moment et allait les abaisser quand il vit Aldéran tourner la tête dans sa direction et en dépit de la distance le fixer avec curiosité.

**15.**

- Ca prend trop de temps, grogna Skyrone, le nez dans son microscope préféré.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas content qu'il manifeste quelque chose qui ressemble à une réaction ? ! protesta son cadet.

- Cinq semaines au lieu de trois pour qu'il commence à émerger, poursuivit Skyrone en encodant ses observations de la plaquette avant d'en poser une autre dans son appareil.

- Mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas innocent s'il s'est tourné vers nous ! insista Hoby.

- Aldie a souvent été dans cette salle. La réaction que tu m'as décrite tient davantage du : je ne suis pas à ma place habituelle et il a dirigé son regard vers notre corbeille.

- Cela signifie bel et bien que des sensations et des souvenirs lui reviennent, martela Hoby. Je te trouve bien réservé, froid, sur ce coup !

- Je suis un scientifique, Hoby. Je ne me réjouis jamais quand je n'ai pas tous les éléments entre les mains.

- Tu parles d'Aldéran comme d'une de tes expériences ! grimaça son cadet.

- Il y a de ça. Je tente avec quelque chose qui m'est totalement inconnu et je n'ai aucune certitude quant à l'issue de tout cela.

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi, Sky ? se lamenta Hoby. Finalement, tu es pire qu'Aldie quand tu considères professionnellement ce qui t'entoure avec un tel détachement !

A la stupéfaction des scientifiques présents dans la salle de laboratoire, Skyrone empoigna son cadet par les épaules et le colla au mur.

- Et toi, tu t'es entendu ? siffla-t-il en le foudroyant de ses prunelles marron. En trois mois, tu as fait passer Aldie de son piédestal au sol où tu l'as foulé aux pieds à chaque occasion avant d'à nouveau prendre sa défense. Et quand on se lance dans une option de folie pour gagner sur tous les plans, tu arrives encore à n'être satisfait de rien ! Aldéran, Eryna et moi ne nous sommes pour ainsi dire jamais mêlés de ta façon de diriger _SI_, laisse-nous agir dans notre domaine et patiente avec nous.

Il relâcha son cadet.

- Et ne t'avise pas de la moindre imprudence qui trahirait notre espoir ou qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille de Nol quant à l'évolution d'Aldéran. Tiens-toi à carreau, un point c'est tout !

- Mais, je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, rentre auprès de ta femme et attendez paisiblement votre bébé.

- Sophèle se doutait que Delly et toi… Pas d'autre conseil, Sky ? fit Hoby qui s'était lui aussi apaisé.

- Cherche-toi un nouveau boulot ! Tu as une Maîtrise en Gestion, tu devrais rapidement trouver dans une grande entreprise.

- Rien n'aura la saveur de _SI_, mais il faut effectivement que j'en fasse le deuil. Désolé, Sky, je me suis laissé emporter – mais si tu avais idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai constaté qu'il était à nouveau capable d'une réaction dans le dos de cette Nol.

Le visage de Skyrone se détendit, s'attrista aussi.

- Nous tous n'attendons que ça, mais ne croyons pas non plus aux miracles. Aldéran a une partie extrêmement fine à jouer et il lui manque presque tous ses moyens habituels ! Et ne t'avise plus de venir galoper ici.

- Comment suivras-tu son évolution ?

- Grâce aux insectes espions de Toshiro et aux micros de Talvérya. Allez, file chez toi.

_ - Où est mon époux ? ! glapit Karémyne quand une image noire apparut son écran._

_ - Quoi que tu aies pu croire comme infos récentes, il pisse son sang dans une de mes caches, tout comme tes deux gamins aînés dorment pour un bon moment dans une autre._

_ - Quoi ? Hoby ? Cette voix m'est inconnue ? Je ne reconnais aucun membre du CA, de mon temps, ou du tien ?_

_ - Synthétiseur de voix, fit celle d'un autre clone mémoriel de Toshiro, uniquement affecté à Skendromme Industry. Très pointue technologie, j'aurai besoin de temps pour l'isoler et la rendre identifiable._

- Avec les micros placés dans _La Citadelle_, Toshiro a pu opérer le recoupement avec une totale certitude : celui qui te parlait, c'était Jorhel Nol.

- L'âme damnée de sa sœur, fit Karémyne à l'adresse de son mari. Voilà qui verse une pièce de plus au dossier que je monte contre elle.

- Alors, on finira bien par la coincer ? fit Albator qui se sentant inutile dans cette partie avait regagné l'_Arcadia_ depuis un moment.

- Si on n'y arrivait pas, je te laisserais utiliser ta méthode, laissa-t-elle froidement tomber.

- Vraiment ?

- En qualité d'assassin, tu es le meilleur !

- Il est exact que c'est la seule chose que j'aie jamais su faire, admit-il avec amertume.

Karémyne serra alors fort son bras.

- Ca et de magnifiques enfants !

Albator sourit alors, apaisé une nouvelle fois par l'amour absolu de sa femme.

* * *

Le cœur serré, Ayvanère considéra ses trois fils debouts dans le hall du duplex.

- On doit vraiment partir ? chuinta Alyénor.

- Oui, nous ne sommes plus chez nous.

- C'est papa qui l'a dit ?

- Pas lui, une femme qui ne nous aime pas.

- Où on va ? interrogea Alguénor.

- Hoby nous prête l'île de sa famille, pour un temps.

- Alors, on va revenir ici après ! se réjouit Albior. Oh oui, j'en suis sûr ! Et papa aussi !

Ayvanère caressa tendrement les boucles couleur d'acajou de l'intuitif garçonnet.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Allons-y, le taxi nous attend.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

_ De fait, de loin, Aldéran aperçut la fine silhouette qui n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit, et certainement pas avec l'objet qu'elle avait épaulé !_

_ « Le tout-terrain est blindé, mais il n'est pas prévu… pour ça ! », songea Aldéran alors que le lance-roquette était braqué sur lui._

_ Et le projectile était parti droit sur le tout-terrain couleur de neige qui ne quittait pas la cinquième bande de circulation, dans l'incapacité de se rabattre pour quitter la ligne de mire._

_ Aldéran avait alors tenté le tout pour le tout et en une vieille habitude, il jaillit du véhicule en marche, une fraction de seconde avant que la roquette ne pulvérise l'habitacle._

_ Il avait rapidement roulé au bas de la canalisation, se meurtrissant copieusement le corps, et avait atterri au milieu d'un véritable foyer de miasmes amoncelés par des années de vie nocturne trop agitée._

_ Et quand il s'était réveillé, il avait découvert Tervysse Nol à son chevet, la première et unique chose à occuper son esprit totalement vide._

_ - Où… ? Qui… ?_

_ - Je suis une cousine éloignée, Tervysse, et tu es chez moi. Les tiens ont eu un accident et je t'ai accueilli pour le temps de ta convalescence, voire plus._

_ - Merci._

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'Aldéran faisait ce rêve, revivait cette scène, mais il ne l'avait vue revenir dans son intégralité avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

« J'étais seul… Et ce n'était pas un accident… Pourquoi cette sensation que tant de choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent ? Avant j'avais la tête vide, maintenant c'est le fouillis le plus total et je ne sais plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas ! ? La seule que me souffle cet instinct qui me revient, c'est que cet endroit est dangereux ! Oh oui, terriblement dangereux, mortel ! ».

Mais ce fut avec calme qu'il déposa un baiser complètement dépourvu de passion sur l'épaule de Tervysse qui dormait à côté de lui.

* * *

Un peu surpris d'avoir été rappelé sur le plancher des vaches, Albator s'était rendu au restaurant de fruits de mer, sur l'un des quais du Port de Ragel dont la section avait été transformée en zone commerciale et de détente.

- Je connais cet établissement, j'y emmenais ta mère quand je la fréquentais à nos retrouvailles entre deux de mes vols dans la mer d'étoiles. Bien que là, elle devait souvent régler la note !

- Heu. On va partager la note !

- Merci, Sky, c'est trop de bonté d'âme ! ironisa son père. Mais, inutile, il y a longtemps maintenant que je peux régaler les miens. Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? Où en sommes-nous ? Encore deux mois de passés depuis le changement des cachets de ton frère.

- Tu as suivi les enregistrements des caméras et des micros, papa ?

- Ca sent le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Skyrone se ragaillardit.

- Non, le refroidit aussitôt son pirate de père. C'est le jeu de la chatte et du souriceau en réalité. Cette Nol est affûtée comme jamais, ayant toutes les cartes entre les mains, mon fils, et ayant saccagé toute sa vie familiale. Aldéran reprend ses esprits mais il est sous une telle surveillance, ce Jorhel ne quitte jamais _La Citadelle_. Je crois qu'il ne sait, au jour d'aujourd'hui, absolument plus où il en est. Il est au bord de la rupture et s'il flanche, cette Nol le fera exécuter.

- C'est ce qu'a révélé le piratage de son aile médicale. Nol l'a clairement ordonné dans une conversation avec son médecin personnel. Ce qui explique qu'Aldie ne soit apparu nulle part dans un service de Soins officiel. Et c'est bien pour cela que je t'ai appelé, papa.

- Quoi, pour l'exécuter ? chuinta Albator en manquant s'étrangler avec une huître.

- Toi, tu as eu le feu vert de maman pour une intervention idiote !

- Ca fait effectivement quelques semaines qu'elle me l'a dit. Et tu constates que je suis sage !

Il but quelques gorgées de vin.

- Là, sans plus ergoter sur une option qui condamnerait ton frère plus qu'autre chose, viens-en aux faits, Sky. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je voudrais que tu ailles à _La Citadelle_ et que tu rencontres Aldéran dans le parc.

- Pour quoi… ?

- Pas pour le descendre ni le ramener de force. Pour ces deux solutions, il est encore trop tôt. Je voudrais juste que tu lui parles, que tu voies où il en est et si possible le guider dans la bonne direction.

- Je vois. C'est le bon moment ?

- Oui, sinon il va s'effondrer sous toutes les sensations qui l'assaillent, il ne tiendra pas le coup.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, je sais. Quand veux-tu que j'y aille ?

- La nuit prochaine. Tu veux bien, papa ?

- Bien sûr. Il va vraiment m'écouter ?

- Je pense qu'il te reconnaîtra, qu'il verra son reflet. Encore une question ?

- On peut réclamer d'autres crustacés, j'ai encore un petit creux.

- Réussis, papa, c'est tout ce que j'attends de toi.

- C'est bien mon intention.

Ensuite, le repas se poursuivit avec des sujets plus agréables, plus légers, les deux hommes appréciant le moment de paix qui leur était offert – l'un comme l'autre en ayant connu trop peu au cours de leur existence de par l'extrême pudeur d'un pirate et son incapacité à communiquer d'amour avec de jeunes êtres.

**17.**

En berline au moteur étouffé, trafiqué, Maji avait amené son capitaine quasiment sous les murs du domaine de Tervysse Nol.

- Je vous attends ici, capitaine.

- Et comment je rentre ? Je n'ai plus la condition physique pour sauter ce mur !

- Talvérya est déjà de l'autre côté. Elle va vous ouvrir une des multiples poternes destinées aux jardiniers.

Albator se dirigea vers la poterne que lui renseignait la tablette qu'il tenait au creux de la main. Il poussa la grille et chercha du regard sa complice. Mais la Sylvidre n'était pas là et par réflexe, flairant un piège, il mit la main sur la crosse de son cosmogun.

- Je suis pourtant là. Je vous avais parlé de mon pouvoir spécifique de camouflage !

De fait, sortant littéralement des végétaux environnants, Talvérya se révéla, reprenant sa forme habituelle alors que jusque là elle avait été un parfait caméléon !

- Vous êtes stupéfiante, Talvérya. Et pleine de surprises.

- Comme toutes mes sœurs. Mais nous servons Aldéran, ne redoutez plus rien de nous.

- Cela aussi, je l'ai appris, fit paisiblement le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Merci, capitaine.

- Où est Aldéran ? Comment êtes-vous sûre qu'il sera là où vous tous envisagez de me le faire rencontrer ?

- Depuis qu'il a un maelstrom sous le crâne, Aldéran sort tous les soirs, plus d'une heure, dans ce parc, et il demeure un long moment près de la fontaine aux sirènes. C'est là que vous le trouverez, capitaine Albator.

- Je suis le père d'Aldéran, appelez-moi Albator. Je ne suis plus votre ennemi, le capitaine du Cuirassé _Arcadia_ qui s'est opposé à votre précédente Reine.

- Bien, Albator. Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vous prie. Je vous conduis à Aldéran. Il est tellement perdu, je ne sais si vous arriverez à…

- Je ne dois pas le brusquer, ni le secouer, et encore moins le kidnapper. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire !

Assis sur la margelle de la démesurée fontaine dont la colonne centrale représentait une sirène à la queue de poisson, au torse aux seins rebondis, la chevelure folle, mais la bouche ouverte sur des crocs menaçants, Aldéran avait laissé un long moment sa main plongée dans l'eau fraîche, avant de s'en asperger le visage.

Se relevant, et se retournant, il se trouva face à un homme à qui il ressemblait trait pour trait, les cheveux blancs, le bandeau, et les rides en moins.

- Papa ?

- Tu es sûr de te souvenir de moi ?

- Ca me semble évident. Mais nous sommes trop identiques physiquement. Et je crois que j'ai des images, de multiples situations où nous sommes en action tous les deux. C'est bien arrivé, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Tu es un Skendromme, tu es le petit-fils de Dankest Skendromme le fondateur de _SI_. Tu es l'un de mes enfants chéris et tu es là entre les mains d'une femme diabolique qui s'applique à tout saccager.

- J'ai commencé à le réaliser, en effet. Tu es venu me sortir de ce cauchemar ? Emmène-moi, papa, je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive ! Sors-moi de là, je t'en prie !

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il est encore trop tôt. Nous avons prévu une vengeance collective et absolue sur celle qui t'a menti depuis le premier jour où tu t'es retrouvé avec elle. Reste ici, Aldéran, demeure la marionnette qu'elle a fait de toi, endors sa suspicion et demeure en vie jusqu'à ce que nous entrions en action, et toi aussi !

- De quoi me parles-tu donc ? Je ne suis pas fait pour l'action, je suis bien ici. Enfin, j'étais bien ici, rectifia-t-il.

- Ne songe pas à retourner sérieusement dans le giron de celle qui a fait de toi un amant dans le seul but de nous faire du mal à tous. La paix, la tranquillité d'esprit, ne caractérisent pas notre famille et certainement pas le mâle Alpha, c'est à dire toi. Crois-moi, Aldéran, ce qui est à venir est entre tes mains. Nous, nous avons fait l'impossible dans cette partie, pour te rendre tes esprits, ta personnalité, à toi de la gagner entièrement en nous faisant confiance.

- Tervysse avait aussi dit qu'elle était mon repère, de lui faire confiance…

- Je ne vais pas exiger de toi que tu renonces à tout ce que tu as bâti ces derniers mois. Mais je pense que ton ancienne mémoire t'est revenue en partie. A toi de séparer le vrai du faux et à prendre ton parti. Ecoute juste ton cœur et songe à la femme que tu as laissée derrière toi, à vos trois gamins. Je ne te demande que cela. Pas nous, ta famille. Juste la tienne de famille !

- J'ai une famille ? Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout… Le souvenir, le rêve, le plus persistant est celui d'une femme à la chevelure et au mont de vénus multicolore ! Tu la connais ?

- Pour la chevelure, je sais. Pour le détail intime, je ne suis pas au courant ! Cette femme est Ayvanère, ton épouse, la seule.

- Mais, et Tervysse… ?

- Compliqué.

Talvérya se rapprocha, rompant le dialogue entre le père et le fils.

- Il faut repartir, capitaine Albator. Les patrouilleurs avec les chiens ne vont plus tarder à être en vue lors de leur ronde !

- Et moi ? se plaignit Aldéran, plus désemparé que jamais alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Faisant demi-tour, Albator revint vers son fils.

- Aie confiance en tes instincts, en ce que te dicte ton cœur et non tes sens. Le jour venu, nous ne serons pas loin. Sois prudent et demeure en vie.

- Oui, papa. Reviens vite.

- Promis. Et je tiens toujours mes serments !

* * *

En guêpière, plutôt magnifique pour sa cinquantaine resplendissante, Tervysse avait servi de second dessert et elle ne s'était pas privée de faire comprendre à son mari qu'elle réclamait qu'il remplisse son devoir conjugal.

- Elle te plaît ? Je l'ai choisie avec soin, ainsi que les jarretières, les escarpins à talons.

- Tu es désirable au possible, murmura Aldéran alors qu'elle s'était jetée contre lui et qu'il sentait toutes ses formes, qu'il percevait le désir en feu de ses entrailles… et que cela le gagnait, que son corps, par habitude, réagissait.

- Juste désirable ? Moi, j'attends plus de toi, je veux quelque chose de bien plus physique !

- Je ne suis pas en forme…

- Je sais, tu as gerbé le dîner sitôt celui-ci avalé. Tu as l'estomac vraiment bien retourné ces derniers temps. Mais, cette promenade au parc ne t'a-t-elle pas aidé à te sentir mieux ? Moi, j'ai très envie !

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… insista-t-il.

- C'est vrai que tu as une mine décomposée. Bien, vas te coucher, je vais t'envoyer mon médecin.

- Inutile, je suis juste fatigué. Tu vas me harceler ?

- Non. J'ai trop appris à t'aimer. Et je ne veux plus te forcer, cela fait un moment. D'où les termes de notre contrat de mariage… Mais, n'y pense plus, va dormir.

- Cela vaudra mieux…

Tout en parcourant les couloirs du château fort, l'esprit d'Aldéran s'était soudain figé sur une seule information, une seule indication.

« Il faut que je connaisse les termes de mon mariage ! ».

De retour à sa chambre, tout juste changé pour la nouvelle nuit caniculaire qui s'annonçait, il soupira, serrant entre les doigts une clé UBO à tête de mort lui donnant accès aux plus profonds secrets des ordinateurs de Tervysse Nol.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Tervysse et Jorhel s'endorment les premier.

« Alors, ce sera à toi de jouer, Toshiro, ouvre-moi les portes, rends mon déplacement invisible et amène-moi à l'ordinateur que Tervysse laisse toujours au salon rose. Extrais m'en mon contrat de mariage… ».


	13. Chapter 13

**18.**

S'arrêtant devant une fenêtre de l'interminable couloir le long duquel étaient dressées des armures en métal, heaume rabattu et chacune tenant une arme différente, Jorhel suivit la course effrénée d'Aldéran qui filait au grand galop vers les bois.

Arrivant dans la véranda, il trouva son aînée sur une chaise longue, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

- Ton jouet est parti pour tout l'après-midi. C'était bien la peine de prendre congé pour le câliner !

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer… Je dois finaliser le rachat de cette chaîne de Grande Distribution… Enfin, le non rachat.

- Tu as échoué ? s'étonna sincèrement Jorhel en s'asseyant près d'elle. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Cela tenait littéralement de la salle d'enchères à la fin. Pourtant je m'étais arrangée pour être la seule sur le coup ! Mais durant cette dernière semaine, une association de fournisseurs est rentrée dans la partie et j'ai dû monter graduellement mon offre.

- Tu es familière de ce genre de jeu, remarqua encore Jorhel. Nous avons un programme informatique depuis toujours pour réagir aussitôt et nous refaire passer en tête ! Comment as-tu pu te laisser surprendre au dernier instant ?

- Je ne me suis pas fait piéger. J'aurais préféré !

- Là, je ne suis plus l'histoire… s'excusa son cadet.

- Pour une raison inconnue, le système informatique d'enchère automatique s'est emballé, il ne s'est pas arrêté au plafond que j'avais fixé. Ce système n'avait jamais connu la moindre faille en trente ans de service et de mises à jour ! Bref, ce matin, quand j'ai vu le montant astronomique que je devrais verser… Et bien sûr, mes rivaux s'étaient retirés, eux, bien à la dernière minute !

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- J'ai déjà mis la cellule de notaires et d'avocats sur le coup pour résilier mon offre et invalider cette opération.

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'ajouter cette chaîne de Distribution à ce que tu possèdes déjà ?

- Non. Et surtout, comme j'ai mis le réseau des banques en garantie, je ne peux pas envisager de devoir les liquider pour acquérir la chaîne de l'autre côté. Bref, on va vivre quarante-huit heures particulièrement intenses.

- Quand auras-tu le résultat de ces, contre, tractations, je dirais ?

- Demain en matinée, au siège de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Ca va aller, Tervysse. Ca a toujours été !

Tervysse avait pianoté encore un moment sur son ordinateur, avant de le poser sur la table à sa droite.

- Je vois aussi du souci dans ton regard, petit frère, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Aldéran a changé ?

- Si : il est malade quasiment un jour sur deux !

- Oui, pourtant lui et moi vivons au même rythme, sauf pour ce qui concerne vos galipettes, et d'ordinaire c'est moi le souffrant ! Qu'a dit le médecin.

- Des germes résistants dans son système digestif. Mais le traitement ne semble effectivement guère efficace.

- Qu'attend-il pour lui faire une prise de sang ?

- Parce qu'il vomit ? Tu es un malade chronique, pas un hypocondriaque !

- Toi, tu t'es beaucoup trop relâchée depuis que tu t'es accrochée à ce rouquin, marmonna Jorhel. Je t'ai connue bien plus rigoureuse, méfiante, anticipatrice !

- Mais que veux-tu donc que fasse mon légume préféré, hormis me donner le jus de son poireau ?

- Je n'aime pas ça… Mon flair…

Tervysse éclata de rire.

- Quel flair ? Tu as le nez bouché d'un bout à l'autre de l'année !

- Tu te trouves drôle ? grinça-t-il.

Un pianiste engagé pour la soirée ajoutant sa musique aux éclairages d'ambiance qui avaient baigné la terrasse pour le temps du dîner, Tervysse depuis la banquette-balançoire observait Aldéran qui s'était assis sur la large rambarde, dos à une vasque de fleurs.

« Tu te fais vraiment des films, Johrel. Il est exactement comme tous les jours, mon rouquin préféré. C'est juste qu'au fil des mois il a trouvé ses marques et il se déplace à sa guise en prenant ses propres initiatives au sein du domaine. De toute façon, comment veux-tu qu'il puisse réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez ? Tu es le premier à savoir que j'ai pris mes précautions pour que ça ne soit pas le cas ! ».

Déposant son verre, elle s'approcha d'Aldéran, lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

- J'espère que ce soir tu ne vas pas te défiler ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à chaque fois à la félicité que tu me fais atteindre.

Forçant son corps à ne pas réagir, Aldéran songea qu'une fois arrivé à la chambre dévolue à leurs ébats, il risquait fort de rendre le repas avalé et de devoir soigneusement se rincer la bouche avant de lui accorder une étreinte qui la satisferait mais dans laquelle il ne ressentirait rien pour cette partenaire non désirée.

Tervysse ramena le drap sur elle, s'y enroula.

- Et regagne ta chambre, je ne veux avoir que mes souvenirs au réveil et certainement pas mon partenaire à mes côtés – même si tu es particulier et que je t'apprécie assez.

Aldéran obéit, ce qui d'ailleurs l'arrangeait parfaitement et il se retira lentement.

Dans le couloir, il fit mine de finir de se rajuster, ce qui lui permit de repérer le bourdon robotisé de Toshiro qui patientait tranquillement sur une applique lumineuse. Se sachant dans l'angle mort de la caméra de surveillance interne du couloir, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Une fois à sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et réitéra son signe, sachant par expérience que depuis l'_Arcadia,_ Toshiro enregistrait mais préservait son intimité, qu'elle soit contrainte ou réelle.

Aldéran rédigea quelques mots sur la page arrachée au bloc note disposé avec d'autre petit matériel sur son secrétaire et le plaça devant les yeux électroniques du bourdon.

A présent, il pouvait se coucher, et il se glissa dans son lit après avoir bu le thé au citron que l'on avait posé près de son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la voiture qui les emmenait au domaine de Tervysse Nol, Albator se retourna sur le siège passager.

- Une idée de pourquoi c'est vous qu'Aldéran veut voir cette nuit ?

- Pas la moindre, fit Karémyne.

- Mais, c'est bon signe s'il a demandé le contact et qu'il souhaite nous parler ? hasarda Hoby.

- Tout dépendra de ce qu'il aura à vous dire, grommela Albator. Cette Nol l'a encore mis à l'épreuve ces dernières semaines, j'espère qu'il peut tenir un moment de plus.

- Demain, je dépouille Tervysse, siffla rageusement Karémyne. Cela lui portera un sacré choc. C'est vrai qu'elle voudra sans doute s'en consoler avec Aldie… Ce rendez-vous tombe bien, je pourrai le prévenir.

- Je veux vous accompagner.

- Non, Albator. Notre fils a bien spécifié Hoby et moi. Cette Talvérya nous ouvrira la poterne comme elle l'a fait pour toi. Attends-nous ici, ajouta-t-elle comme Maji arrêtait le véhicule dans un chemin discret. Viens, Hoby !

Suivant sa mère, Hoby ne se sentit guère rassuré dans les fourrés du domaine.

Mais il oublia tout cela quand en dépit de l'obscurité, il aperçut son aîné près de la fontaine aux sirènes.

- Aldéran ! soufflèrent-ils tous les deux.

Et ce dernier serra contre lui sa mère et son cadet, son cœur s'emplissant de bonheurs qui n'étaient plus oubliés.


	14. Chapter 14

**19.**

Depuis la terrasse, Ayvanère avait vu l'hélicoptère approcher de l'île et se poser à quelques distances de la villa où elle logeait avec ses fils, sous surveillance également afin d'éviter que la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_ ne tente à présent de s'en prendre à elle, à eux, physiquement.

Elle descendit les escaliers, reconnaissant de loin la chevelure d'or roux de Skyrone. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ex-beau-frère.

- Presque six mois que ce cauchemar a commencé ! Je t'en supplie dis-moi que tu es venu m'apprendre que cela va se terminer, de façon positive ! ?

- Oui, c'est le jour, et je voulais effectivement t'en avertir.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Retourne à l'appartement, avec tes gamins.

- Mais, je ne peux pas…

- Si tout se passe bien, personne ne t'en délogera, plus jamais.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Sky, mais je ne veux plus me leurrer d'espoirs. Je ne me réjouirai que face aux faits.

- Voilà pourquoi je te prie de rentrer chez toi.

Ayvanère prit les mains de Skyrone entre les siennes.

- Merci de ne m'avoir pas laissée tomber, aucun de vous.

- Comme si nous avions pu avoir seulement été effleurés par cette idée ! protesta-t-il. Car rien de tout ce qui a été fait principalement n'était le chef d'Aldéran. Mais le temps presse, je ne peux m'attarder. Un hélico suit à quelques minutes, il va venir te prendre avec les gamins.

Et en dépit de ce qu'elle avait dit, Ayvanère sentit l'espoir renaître en elle.

* * *

A quelques minutes de partir pour le siège social de _Skendromme Industry_, sa présidente était allée près de la terrasse surplombant la piscine en forme de cœur sur laquelle Aldéran lisait un roman.

Il la regarda tranquillement venir à elle, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

- Je t'attendrai patiemment, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix sage.

- Cela ne sera pas long, assura Tervysse. Ce soir, j'aurai une grande victoire à fêter, aussi sois prêt comme jamais car j'exigerai tout de toi. Pas de migraine pour te dérober, mon bon cœur ne t'autorisera pas à te retirer sans m'avoir satisfaite, encore et encore.

- Je te le promets, Tervysse.

Tervysse se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle.

- A ce soir, mon mignon.

Sur le seuil de la pièce, elle se retourna, apercevant au-delà des portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes Aldéran qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture.

« Cette soirée sera la plus extraordinaire de toutes. Ensuite, nous aurons tout le reste de la vie pour nous, loin d'ici. ».

En haut des escaliers, elle arrêta Jorhel.

- J'y vais. Garde un œil sur Aldéran.

- Il vient juste de commencer son bouquin. Il ne le lâchera pas avant d'avoir fini. Mais je vais lui tenir un peu compagnie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine de Tervysse quittait le château fort tandis que son cadet s'approchait du jouet roux.

- Intéressant ce roman ? s'enquit-il.

- Une histoire d'amours impossibles. J'avoue un faible pour ce genre de thème, j'ignore pourquoi !

- Quelle importance, si ça te fait passer le temps, rétorqua Jorhel après la quinte de toux qui l'avait secoué.

Il tendit l'oreille, percevant un bruit de moteur, pas particulièrement fort, mais un vent fort agitant tout l'espace autour de la terrasse.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

A la stupéfaction du cadet des Nol, un jet aux couleurs vives abaissa alors son bouclier d'invisibilité, l'aileron de son aile gauche touchant la rambarde de la terrasse.

Mais si Jorhel s'était reculé, Aldéran avait bondi en avant, marchant sur l'aile pour se glisser dans le second cockpit dont la verrière se rabattit.

Le spacewolf repartit aussitôt, effectua un tonneau et fonça vers le ciel, en direction de Ragel.

Jorhel s'était alors précipité vers le téléphone le plus proche, afin de prévenir son aînée, car ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard d'Aldéran lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre que ce dernier avait pratiquement retrouvé toute sa personnalité et ses moyens.

- Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas de réseau ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse d'un valet.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Tout ce qui est électronique, sur l'entièreté du domaine, s'est désactivé quand ce jet a emporté Aldéran. Nous ne pouvons ni communiquer ni recevoir d'appel.

- En ce cas, sortez ma voiture et…

- Tout ce qui est électronique, Monsieur. Et votre voiture en est bourrée !

Jorhel ragea, impuissant.

- Mais comment ce rouquin a-t-il pu réussir ce tour de force ? !

_ Suivant sa mère, Hoby ne se sentit guère rassuré dans les fourrés du domaine._

_ Mais il oublia tout cela quand en dépit de l'obscurité, il aperçut son aîné près de la fontaine aux sirènes._

_ - Aldéran ! soufflèrent-ils tous les deux._

_ Et ce dernier serra contre lui sa mère et son cadet, son cœur s'emplissant de bonheurs qui n'étaient plus oubliés. Mais Aldéran se défit rapidement de leur étreinte._

_ - Nous avons peu de temps. Je vous ai fait venir parce que Tervysse se rend demain au siège social de SI…_

_ - Je sais, sourit Karémyne. Et je lui réserve une sacrée surprise._

_ - Et si j'y ajoutais mon grain de sel ?_

_ - Comment cela ?_

_ - J'attends la confirmation sur la ligne sécurisée que Toshiro a pu m'installer sur l'ordinateur bridé que m'a fourni Tervysse. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut que je sois à SI pour ton annonce, maman. Et toi, Hoby, ramène tes cartons, il se pourrait bien que tu puisses retrouver tes fonctions !_

_ - Non, c'est impossible, soupira Hoby en secouant négativement la tête. Mais mettez-lui la pâtée, à cette Nol, ce sera mon plus grand plaisir !_

_ - Je pense que ça pourra se faire, assura Aldéran, une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son cadet. Je lui réserve pour ma part une surprise à laquelle elle ne s'attend pas plus qu'à la vôtre – bien que je n'aie aucune idée de votre plan, et je ne veux pas le savoir pour ne pas le trahir ou me trahir !_

_ - Et ton plan ? fit Hoby._

_ - Tervysse a monté cette histoire de fous sur ses désirs charnels et elle s'est laissée emporter par eux et après toutes les horreurs envers Ayvi, ce seront ces mêmes désirs qui lui ont fait commettre l'ultime erreur de trop. Vous verrez, demain._

_ - Mais, moi, je ne peux pas te faire sortir d'ici, avoua Karémyne._

_ Aldéran se tourna alors vers les fourrés._

_ - Je sais que tu ne les aurais pas laissés venir seuls. Tu peux venir, papa !_

_ - Albator, mais je t'avais dit de…_

_ Sortant de l'ombre, le pirate à la chevelure de neige s'était effectivement avancé._

_ - Il aura fallu le temps, Aldéran, mais tu auras au final retrouvé plus de moyens que ne l'estimait Skyrone !_

_ - Skyrone raisonne de façon théorique, il ne sait rien de la réalité, se moqua gentiment Aldéran. Mais heureusement qu'il croit en sa théorie sinon je serais toujours à l'état de légume ! Quoique, certains soirs, j'aurais préféré ne ressentir que le désir bestial et non ces émotions opposées qui me coupaient presque mes moyens. Enfin, passons… Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - Oui. Et je viendrai personnellement te chercher une fois cette Tervysse Nol partie._

_ - Mais il ne faudra pas négliger son frère. Dès que tu m'auras emmené, il la préviendra !_

_ - Ce que Toshiro a prévu de contrer, sourit Albator en glissant un petit sachet dans la paume de son fils roux._

_ - Tu parcoures ce château à ta guise. Profites-en, d'ici demain pour déposer chacun de ces « confettis », le plus possible, dans ce parc et à l'intérieur._

_ - Et ça fera quoi ?_

_ - Toshiro se repèrera sur les « confettis » et il enverra depuis l'orbite une onde qui annihilera toute électronique dans ce périmètre. Jorhel Nol ne pourra donc alerter sa sœur. Ainsi, ta mère et tes frères pourront entrer en scène et faire leur grand numéro. Cela a pris du temps, désolé que tu aies dû patienter ici…_

_ - Ce n'est rien, mais tu…_

_ - J e viendrai personnellement te chercher, répéta Albator._

- Papa, est-ce que tu pourras nous… ? questionna Aldéran via le micro de son casque.

- Je t'amènerai au siège de _SI_ avant que cette Nol n'y soit, aussi vous serez là l'attendre de pied ferme et enfin lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce !

- Ayvi, les enfants… ?

- Ils sont à votre duplex. Tu les rejoindras juste après.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, c'est trop dur ! Je me sens vraiment mal, ce n'était pas qu'un prétexte pour ne pas que Tervysse me saute dessus…

- Il faut que tu assures. Le traitement de Sky t'a rendu malade au possible, t'a bien affaibli, mais tu dois tenir bon. Tu mérites plus que quiconque de savourer ta revanche, mon petit ! Pour ta propre famille et pour nous tous.

- Oui, papa.


	15. Chapter 15

**19.**

Comme à l'habitude depuis six mois, la limousine de la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_ l'avait déposée dans le parking souterrain, à quelques pas des portes de son ascenseur privé.

Son sac à main sous un de ses bras, son attaché-case à son autre main, en tailleur d'un bleu ciel assorti à ses yeux, elle parvint au dernier étage.

Ses trois secrétaires s'activaient avec silence et diligence, la saluant courtoisement mais sans plus, comme tous les matins.

Mais ce qui surprit Tervysse fut la présence de Karémyne dans le salon d'attente aux grandes baies vitrées.

- Tu n'as pas rendez-vous, remarqua Tervysse en approchant de l'arche qui donnait accès au salon. Je ne suis donc pas en mesure de te recevoir. J'ai beaucoup à faire et j'attends d'importantes nouvelles qui vont requérir toute mon attention.

- L'achat de cette chaîne de Grande Distribution, fit tranquillement son ancienne amie.

- Je vois que cela s'est, comme à l'habitude, répandu comme une traînée de poudre. J'ai pourtant failli mener cette opération en toute discrétion, jusqu'à son terme.

- Je me suis laissée dire que tu avais connu quelques difficultés sur la fin, poursuivit suavement Karémyne.

- Rien de bien inhabituel. Ce n'est pas à toi, la "vétérante" que je vais rapporter les aléas de chaque opération financière, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Tervysse. Et je dois te détromper : je n'ai pas acquis cette chaîne de Grande Distribution.

- Ah, tu as pourtant bien emporté « l'enchère ». Cela devrait même se trouver à la une de notre Bulletin d'Actualité de ce midi !

- Non, aucune chance. J'ai fait annuler cette transaction, j'en attends la confirmation.

- Tu peux attendre longtemps, déclara alors froidement Karémyne. Ta requête en annulation a été invalidée il n'y a pas trente minutes. Je te rappelle les termes du contrat de reprise de la chaîne. C'était une offre irrévocable… avec hypothèque sur tes banques.

Tervysse trahit alors un franc tressaillement.

- Rien n'est irréversible. J'ai fait invoquer le plantage de mon système informatique.

- Tu pourrais arguer ton propre décès que tu devrais t'acquitter du montant dont tu as fait la promesse en remportant la partie. Tu n'as donc pas fait attention à l'avenant au contrat de reprise émis par cette association de fournisseurs ? Au gagnant l'entière et pleine obligation de s'exécuter et sans aucun recours. Tu sais, la loi 137, article 24, alinéa 36, du Code des Finances ?

- Mais, personne ne l'a jamais invoqué, trop dangereux justement en cas de flambée des prix ! protesta Tervysse.

Elle pâlit soudain.

- Comment peux-tu avoir eu autant de détails, alors que même moi… ?

Elle sursauta alors violemment.

- C'est toi !

Karémyne esquissa alors un sourire de tueuse, de victoire aussi.

- Cette association de fournisseurs me devait un service. Ils ont donc agi en leur nom, mais je soutenais financièrement leurs offres. Si tu es dans l'incapacité d'honorer ton achat, l'association remporte la partie par désistement. Et comme tes banques couvraient ton achat, elles vont permettre que ce soit moi qui le réalise au final !

- De quoi… ? s'étrangla Tervysse, qui avait pourtant parfaitement compris !

- _Skendromme Industry_ acquiert donc cette chaîne de Grande Distribution et toi tu as perdu ton réseau de banques !

Tremblant de rage, de peur un peu aussi, Tervysse tiqua sur un nouveau propos de la septuagénaire blonde qui procédait méthodiquement à sa mort financière !

- Pourquoi mêles-tu _SI_ à cette opération ? souffla-t-elle.

- Mais, parce qu'avec 46% des parts des chantiers navals, Hoby en redevient le président incontesté et à jamais indétrônable !

- 46% ? Il est tout à fait impossible de rassembler…

Avec un involontaire petit cri, Tervysse se précipita vers son bureau, en ouvrit grand les portes.

- Aldéran, que fiches-tu donc ici ? aboya-t-elle. Et, pour commencer, comment as-tu pu me devancer alors que tu étais encore à _La Citadelle_ quand j'en suis partie ? Et si tu avais quitté le château fort, même subrepticement, Jorhel m'en aurait avertie… Si jamais tu as fait le moindre mal à mon petit frère… !

Elle se tourna alors vers Hoby qui continuait de sortir ses affaires personnelles d'un carton.

- Que foutez-vous, vous ? !

- Je reprends possession de mon bureau. Ma mère a dû vous dire…

- Vous ne pouvez détenir 46%…

Tervysse refit alors face à Aldéran.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les prunelles bleu marine la foudroyèrent.

- Il ne fallait pas m'épouser, Tervysse. Ce fut la énième erreur et ultime erreur de ton plan cul !

Tervysse réalisa alors l'entièreté de ce que les Skendromme avaient à leur tour patiemment ourdi contre elle !

- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Aldéran, et comment l'aurais-tu pu ? Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir aligner deux idées !

- Ca fait un moment que grâce à ma famille tes fameux cachets ne me font plus aucun effet, grinça-t-il.

- Voilà bien des semaines que j'ai remplacé vos cachets, Mme Nol, par ceux produits dans mon Labo, renseigna Skyrone en se mêlant de la conversation.

- Tu étais lucide depuis tout ce temps, Aldéran…

- … mais je devais rester auprès de toi afin de laisser le temps aux miens d'être prêts.

Aldéran ricana alors franchement.

- Comment une personne de ton envergure, avec ton expérience, a-t-elle pu commettre une erreur pareille ? Jamais, au grand jamais, on ne se marie sous le régime de la communauté des biens !

- Je t'aime, et je voulais tout partager avec toi.

- En ayant fait de moi une plante verte ? aboya Aldéran. Ta vision de l'amour est diamétralement opposée de la mienne ! L'amour se partage. Ce n'est pas une succession de décisions unilatérales !

Il eut néanmoins un sourire éclatant.

- Mais ça m'aura permis de me servir de tes méthodes sans l'ombre d'un scrupule. D'ailleurs, j'en aurais eu un que ce que tu as fait à Ayvanère et à nos fils auraient été les meilleurs justificatifs. En nous unissant et en mettant tous nos œufs dans le même panier, tu m'as permis d'avoir accès à toutes les parts de _SI_ que tu détenais.

- Tu n'étais pas supposé faire quoi que ce soit, grommela Tervysse. Tu m'as trahi en me volant ces actions.

- Juste retour des choses, laissa tomber Aldéran. Dans _Skendromme Industry_, il y a Skendromme et dès lors, cela ne peut que revenir à ma famille ! Au fait, j'ai également introduit une demande d'annulation de mariage expresse, pour vice de forme.

Tervysse s'étrangla pour la énième fois en quelques minutes seulement !

- Quel vice de forme ?

- Je crois que quand une des deux parties n'est pas consentante, il y a vice sur la base du sacrement. Et pour une annulation de mariage, il a possibilité de recours, mais uniquement dans le chef du lésé !

- Aldéran n'étant pas encore au mieux de sa forme, c'est nous qui avons déposé plainte pour lui au nom de tout ce que tu lui as fait endurer, siffla Karémyne. Il va y avoir enquête, Tervysse, ta vie va être mise à nu, en pleine lumière, et je t'assure que tu seras mise au ban de notre monde par nous tous !

- Tu m'as tout pris ! hurla Tervysse qui perdait le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

- C'est toi qui as commencé. Maintenant, à ta place, je rentrerais chez moi et je m'apprêterais à être très coopérative avec les Inspecteurs qui viendront tout prochainement !

- Je vais utiliser tous les recours, Karémyne, tu peux en être certaine ! menaça-t-elle.

- Et moi j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne t'en reste aucun. Mais vérifie par toi-même si ça te chante !

Tervysse sortit du bureau d'Hoby comme une furie, croisant dans le hall d'entrée Albator qui rejoignait sa petite famille, la bataille terminée.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur l'ancienne présidente de _Skendromme Industry_,Hoby tira légèrement son aîné roux par la manche.

- Heu, Aldie. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Ayvi et toi êtes mariés sous le régime de la communauté !

- Oui, mais cette mante-religieuse n'avait pas à le savoir, souffla Aldéran que la brève passe d'arme avec celle qui était encore sa femme avait épuisé.

Satisfaits, soulagés, se tenant la main, Albator et Karémyne avaient suivi du regard le départ piteux mais furibard de Tervysse.

- Aldéran !

Ils se retournèrent, apercevant alors Skyrone et Hoby qui soutenait leur frère qui s'était pratiquement écroulé entre leurs bras, le conduisant au divan le plus proche pour l'asseoir.

Karémyne remplit un verre d'eau et l'apporta. Skyrone le prit et y ajouta le contenu d'une pipette.

- Sky ? gronda son père.

- Un fortifiant, je me doutais qu'il serait soumis à rude épreuve et que ça le mettrait dans cet état. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va vite le requinquer !

Il approcha le verre des lèvres blanches d'Aldéran, soutenant sa nuque moite de son autre main.

- Bois, ça va te faire du bien. Fais-moi confiance.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me répète ça ? chuinta Aldéran en avalant le liquide frais.

* * *

Pas trop rassuré, Aldéran avait rangé son tout-terrain couleur techno orange au parking souterrain et prit l'ascenseur qui allait le conduire au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Il n'en menait pas large car même s'il était la première victime de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis six mois, il avait abandonné sa femme et leurs trois enfants !

L'accueil qui l'attendait l'angoissait de façon légitime et il ignorait comment les épreuves inhumaines avaient pu marquer la seule femme qu'il aime.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il alla composer son code d'accès sur le clavier de sécurité posé près de l'entrée du duplex.

L'appartement était relativement silencieux, Alguénor, Alyénor et Albior forcément revenus de l'école et occupés à leurs devoirs et leçons à l'étage.

A des bruits caractéristiques, depuis l'entrée, il devina la présence d'Ayvanère dans la cuisine et il s'y dirigea à pas lents.

- Ayvi…

Cessant de presser fruits pour les jus de ses fils, elle releva la tête et ils s'observèrent un long moment, chacun attendant sans nul doute que l'autre prenne l'initiative d'une ébauche de dialogue !

La bouche sèche, encore éprouvé par son récent malaise, Aldéran préféra alors les actes à une parole peut-être malheureuse alors qu'Ayvanère ne l'avait pas honni et mis dehors illico bien qu'elle ait récemment compris qu'il avait plus de droits sur leur logis qu'elle !

Il s'approcha, contourna le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte et la prit dans ses bras.

Un long moment plus tard, une cavalcade annonça l'irruption de leurs trois fils et ils sautèrent sur leur père, le câlinant à l'infini, et Ayvanère n'était pas en reste !


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

Autant les tabloïds s'en étaient donné à cœur joie lors des frasques extraconjugales d'Aldéran, autant l'annulation de son mariage et son retour chez lui n'avaient même pas eu droit à quelques lignes – la vie tranquille et le bonheur n'étant guère vendeurs.

De toute façon, Aldéran avait la vedette largement volée par le scandale Nol !

La perte de son réseau de banques avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le monde de la finance mais personne ne l'avait plainte, tout comme personne ne s'était ému pour Hoby quand il s'était fait déposséder des chantiers navals.

Mais si ces deux opérations avaient été de bonne guerre, banales mêmes, le désir de vengeance bien courant lui aussi, la révélation de ce qu'elle avait fait au fils roux de Karémyne en avait soulevé plus d'un d'indignation.

De courtisée, Tervysse était devenue persona non grata et l'enquête de longue haleine promettait de nombreuses et noires révélations, à commencer par ses accointances avec des bandes de détrousseurs et la tentative de meurtre sur son ex-époux peu avant son acquisition de _Skendromme Industry_.

La descente aux enfers ne faisait que commencer et elle ne pouvait que s'achever par l'anéantissement social et financier de l'ancienne toute-puissante banquière dont il se murmurait, en sus, qu'elle avait fait assassiner sa propre mère pour monter son empire !

Jorhel apporta un cocktail à son aînée qui, curieusement, ne trahissait aucun stress alors que la venue de la Police, la fouille de _La Citadelle_ et son premier interrogatoire, étaient prévus pour le lendemain à la première heure.

- Que leur dirons-nous ? questionna-t-il. J'ai fait disparaître tout ce que je pouvais, mais presque tout peut malgré tout se retrouver si on y met le temps et les moyens.

- Et c'est ce que fera le SIGiP. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours quand on touche à un des siens.

Jorhel se permit un petit sourire.

- Le temps qu'ils montent un dossier sur toi, bien du temps se sera écoulé, ça nous donnera peut-être même l'opportunité de filer vers une planète neutre d'où aucune extraplanétation n'est possible ! Je suis déjà en train de préparer ce voyage.

- Je peux toujours compter sur toi. Tu es mon point d'ancrage.

- Je suis ton frère ! Comment pourrais-je jamais te laisser tomber ! ?

- Et c'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, depuis l'adolescence que je t'ai fait préparer ton menu préféré.

- Je nous ai débarrassés de notre mère qui nous empêchait de nous épanouir.

- Et moi j'ai repris sa banque à ce peu ambitieux beau-père.

Tervysse et Jorhel se sourirent franchement, complices en tout, depuis toujours.

Elle prit la main de son cadet.

- Passons à table ! fit-elle joyeusement.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, tous deux appréciant les mets raffinés qui avaient été servis, les excellents crus qui les accompagnaient. Un assortiment de desserts chocolatés, le péché mignon de Jorhel, avaient terminé le menu et les digestifs avaient été proposés au bord de la piscine ronde.

Tervysse avait demandé au personnel qu'on les laisse et elle avait rempli à nouveau le verre de son frère.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne nous aurons pas, Jorhel. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Oui, je nous ferai partir avant qu'ils ne nous arrêtent.

- C'est exactement ça, sourit-elle. Nous partirons avant l'ultime déshonneur. Et nous ne subirons même pas celui de les voir investir ce lieu !

- Comment cela ? s'étonna Jorhel.

Tervysse posa une main douce sur la poitrine de son cadet, le forçant à se rallonger sur sa chaise.

- Détends-toi, petit frère, ça ne te fera pas mal. Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire de mal. Tu vas juste t'endormir, pour toujours.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible, son corps se paralysant lentement.

- Parce que nous n'aurions jamais pu nous relever de ce que les Skendromme nous ont fait. Il ne nous reste plus rien. Et où que nous serions allés, le scandale nous aurait suivi et même une planète neutre n'aurait pas voulu de nous. Nous aurions pu nous y installer, mais jamais la population ne nous aurait acceptés. Et puis, toi et moi sommes habitués au luxe depuis notre tendre enfance. Nous n'aurions pas supporté une vie plus modeste. Je ne pouvais envisager que tu tombes malade sans que je puisse t'apporter les soins nécessaires. Les Skendromme nous ont pris jusqu'à une lueur d'espoir.

- Je crois que c'est nous qui avons commencé, chuchota Jorhel avant de fermer les yeux.

Tervysse regarda son frère cesser de respirer, lui ferma les yeux avant de lui prendre le verre des mains.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés, Jorhel, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, murmura-t-elle en le vidant d'un trait, s'allongeant contre lui, attendant que le poison fasse à son tour son effet sur elle.

* * *

- Tervysse et Jorhel Nol sont morts, fit Ayvanère en lisant l'alerte d'actualité qui s'était affichée sur son ordinateur alors qu'elle l'avait posé dans la cuisine pour suivre pas à pas une nouvelle recette de gâteau. Ils se sont suicidés.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça me fasse ? siffla Aldéran depuis le salon. Je ne vais certainement pas verser une larme sur leur lâcheté, et toi non plus !

- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Ca doit te soulager ?

Aldéran se leva, s'approcha d'elle.

- J'avoue. Et ça soulagera également toute la famille. Je ne pense cependant pas que maman souhaitait la pousser à cette extrémité… Maman a dû réussir sa contre-attaque au-delà de toute espérance pour que Tervysse se sente obligée d'en arriver là…

- Perdre son empire et sa fortune étaient le pire qui puisse lui arriver, crois-en mon expérience de profileuse.

- Je l'admets sans peine. Pour le moment, tâche de bien profiler ce millefeuille au chocolat et caramel sinon les gamins demanderont à se faire adopter par d'autres parents !

Ayvanère rit doucement.

- Finis de pétrir la pâte feuilletée, moi je vais m'occuper de travailler les œufs et le sucre.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait, Aldéran augmenta le volume de la musique. Il eut un éclatant sourire pour celle qu'il allait réépouser avant la fin de la semaine et ensemble ils continuèrent de préparer le dessert de leurs fils.


	17. Chapter 17

**21.**

- C'est une plaisanterie ? ! aboya Albator.

Karémyne fit la grimace.

- Non, c'est une invitation en bonne et due forme des producteurs pour l'Avant-Première du film qui s'inspire, de loin, de ton passé contre les Sylvidres.

- Ils se foutent de moi ?

- Oui. Ils espèrent aussi que ta venue leur fera de la publicité et que ça donnera la curiosité aux, rares, spectateurs d'aller rechercher des renseignements sur toi sur le GalactoNet !

- Là, je vais, vraiment, les flinguer ! rugit encore le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Mais bien sûr, mon pacifique et diplomatique mari, pouffa Karémyne. Et tu n'iras pas non plus !

- Et toi, tu ne peux rien faire ? questionna alors Albator, avec une visible réticence à devoir s'abaisser à demander de l'aide, même à sa propre femme.

- C'est un film, la liberté d'expression dans sa forme la plus pure et la plus inattaquable. Cette équipe a sorti d'abyssales archives un film d'animation pour en faire une version avec acteurs… De quel droit je demanderais au Service Juridique de _SI_ de faire interdire la sortie et la diffusion de ce film ?

- Pour diffamation et atteinte à la vie privée ! glapit Albator. Ca ne compte toujours pas au jour d'aujourd'hui ? !

- Le film a beau s'inspirer de toi, tout est nié à ton sujet… Œuvre originale… Et si tu te manifestais, c'est tout ce que l'équipe de prod' attend, espère, ça donnerait tant de crédit au nanar ! Surtout, ne fais rien, Albator.

- Je te le promets. Mais je ne peux pas m'engager sur d'autres.

- Quels « autres » ? tiqua Karémyne en versant le thé infusé dans deux verres translucides, prenant délicatement le pied de métal protecteur pour en tendre un à son mari. Aldéran ? Non, il est reparti en voyages de noces avec Ayvi et les gamins pour une semaine.

- Les Sylvidres. Sylvarande.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

- L'équipe de prod' pense se ficher de moi, me ridiculiser en me clonant avec une sorte de vache à hublot avec deux pistolaser aux côtés et un brushing obsolète, mais les vraies victimes sont les sœurs de Sylvarande ! Elles ne recherchent que la paix, veulent se faire oublier, et ce maudit film les remet au « goût du jour ». Elles seront dès lors en danger ! Les présenter comme une menace… et la Colonie principale sur Terra IV sera exposée à tous les revanchards ou simplement peureux désireux d'exterminer ces créatures…

- Terra IV, le Sanctuaire d'Aldéran, il faut le prévenir…

- Non ! Laisse-lui, au moins, une semaine de répit et de bonheur. Il a trop chèrement payé ce remariage… Et puis, ce film me vise, Aldie n'a pas a s'en charger. Je ne ferai rien, je t'en donne ma parole.

- Merci, mon amour.

Albator grimaça alors que sa femme s'était serrée contre lui, reconnaissante, soulagée.

« J'avais croisé les doigts dans le dos quand je te l'ai promis ».

* * *

De retour à l'AL-99, Aldéran avait trouvé bien peu de dossiers sur sa table de travail, l'efficace Jarvyl ayant tout traité en son interminable absence.

- Désolé, Jarvyl. Je n'avais rien planifié, tout m'est tombé dessus…

- Je sais, Colonel Aldéran. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te rends un AL-99 en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Aldéran posa sa tasse de café.

- Tu crois que j'ai le temps que tu me remettes à jour avant qu'une partie des emmerdes de l'Union ne me retombent sur la tête ? tenta d'ironiser Aldéran.

- Seulement « une partie », comme si tu faisais les choses à moitié, Aldie ! ?

- Je sais, fit sombrement Aldéran. « toutes les emmerdes » me tombent dessus… Si ça ne faisait mal qu'à moi, je m'en ficherais. Mais ça atteint ma famille, j'aimerais tant qu'elle ne soit pas frappée… Mais ils m'aiment trop. Ils m'aiment trop…

- Vos parents et vos frères et sœur vous aiment comme un des leurs. C'est le lien le plus fort qui existe, et juste après l'amour de la famille que l'on fonde soi-même. Sois-en fier, Aldéran.

- Je le suis. Et ça m'angoisse tant ils sont derrière moi, comme ils viennent de le prouver.

- Et inversement. Crois-bien qu'ils redoutent tous, tes engagements envers eux. Vous êtes tous tellement fusionnels…

- Et ça continuera, encore et toujours, tant que nous serons tous en vie. Pardonne-moi de déserter mon poste plus souvent, et plus longtemps qu'à mon tour.

- Tant que je te retrouve au final, ça me va, Aldie.

- Bien. Mets-moi, s'il te plaît, au courant de ce qui est arrivé ces derniers mois ?

- Ca va prendre du temps, Colonel.

- La dernière fois, tu as eu moins d'une semaine pour me remettre au parfum, avant que je ne parte pour récupérer la plaquette que m'apportait mon père. Espérons que cette fois j'aurai plus de temps…

- Nous le souhaitons tous, assura Jarvyl, car tu nous as vraiment fait très peur sur ce coup !

- Désolé. Mais bien que vienne de suivre un mois de thérapie spécialement orientée sur le ravivage de ma mémoire, je ne me souviens guère de ce que Tervysse m'a fait.

- Crois-moi, c'est le mieux !

- Je le crains…

**22.**

Une semaine après qu'Aldéran ait repris en mains l'AL-99, Skyrone, Eryna et Hoby avaient organisé une soirée au Manoir afin de fêter comme il se devait le retour à la normale. Et il ne fallait pas perdre de temps vu le côté porte-poisse indécrottable de leur frère roux !

En plus de leurs parents, il y avait quelques cartons d'invitations supplémentaires.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Skyrone vit arriver la voiture qui amenait Aldéran et sa petite famille depuis la piste où le jet s'était posé après le survol de la démesurée bâtisse.

Il sourit à la vue familière de son cadet avec Ayvanère collée à lui comme à l'habitude, leurs deux aînés cavalant vers l'entrée pressés de retrouver leurs cousins et cousines, Albior plus sagement près de son père dont il ne lâchait pas la main.

- Il n'était que temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, murmura Delly qui s'était rapprochée de lui. Ils composent une trop jolie famille, on ne peut laisser rien ni personne la détruire !

- C'est bien ce que nous avons tous fait. On s'y est tous mis. Mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais pour le temps que nous avons passé à douter de lui et donc ces mois de perdus avant que nous ne contrions les desseins des Nol.

- Tervysse avait mis le paquet, remarqua Delly. Toutes les apparences étaient contre Aldie.

- Oui, mais rien que des apparences, justement. Ce n'était pas comme si nous ne connaissions pas Aldie… Il a trop souvent prouvé quels étaient ses profonds sentiments envers nous. Et nous, nous nous sommes laissé berner comme s'il était un parfait inconnu pour nous et que nous pouvions l'accuser des pires manquements à ses devoirs de mari et de père.

- Aldie et moi avons eu un jour cette discussion. Il n'oublie jamais la part maléfique en lui et il redoute plus que tout d'y céder ! Il n'ignore pas que si ce côté noir remontait un jour, il l'emporterait et il ne pourrait effectivement plus rien contrôler ! C'est possible, Sky et nous aussi en sommes parfaitement conscients et c'est pour cela que nous y avons cru !

- Ce serait aussi simple, pour nous trouver des excuses ? soupira son époux.

- Oui ! Et maintenant, il est inutile de revenir sur tout cela et ne penser qu'à nous réjouir. Allez, passe ta veste, tout est prêt sous la tente et avec la permission de minuit accordée, je crois que tous nos enfants ne vont pas se priver d'en profiter ! Je vais voir si notre petit trio féminin a fini de s'habiller.

Delly allée aux chambres de leurs filles, Skyrone chassa ses sombres pensées et accorda son humeur avec le resplendissant soleil de la fin de journée.

* * *

Avec surprise et grand plaisir, Aldéran avait vu se présenter aux portes du Manoir Jarvyl Ouzer, Melgon Doufert et Gomen Jorande. Il sourit plus largement encore à ce dernier.

- Tiens, tu n'es pas venu avec ton Juge de frère, histoire de me rappeler le tour de pirate de mon père : quinze ans de prison ou le Camp Militaire ?

Le Colonel du SIGiP lui pinça la joue.

- Au moins, ce fut un excellent stratagème…

- Chantage, rectifia Aldéran dans un rire.

- Un excellent stratagème, insista Gomen. La preuve, tu ne l'as jamais oublié !

- Ca a changé et complètement dirigé ma vie. Je ne m'en plains pas.

- Il est vrai que cela a fonctionné au-delà de toutes espérances.

- C'est fou comme tout le monde se mêle de ma vie et après en réclame les lauriers ! gloussa encore Aldéran.

- Mais bien sûr, s'amusa aussi Gomen. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, dans le fond, et donc il faut toujours te tenir à l'œil ! Tu viens de le constater, on te laisse sans surveillance cinq minutes et une tueuse de l'organisation de Nol t'explose au lance-roquette – les mois d'enquête à venir démantèleront toute son organisation, on mettra fin aux agissements des bandes de pillards qui travaillent pour elle pour intimider et alimenter ses caisses noires, mais tu n'as plus à t'en préoccuper.

Aldéran ne se soucia d'ailleurs plus de rien en arrivant sous la tente où se trouvaient réunis sa famille et ses amis.

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage.

FIN


End file.
